A New Path
by EverydayGleek
Summary: *Sequel to Changing Paths* Santana Lopez, is no longer the womanizer that everyone had once seen her as. She's traded in her womanizing ways for a brand new wife. Now that she and Brittany are married, Santana is ready to say goodbye to her old life and hello to starting a new life with Brittany. Brittana AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of the sequel! I hope you like it! Please leave your feedback! Leaving feedback makes me want to update faster, as it probably does for every other writer. I would really like to know what you all think! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

_8 months after proposal-Wedding Day_

I can't believe this day is finally here. After today, I am no longer going to be Santana Lopez.

After today, I'm going to be Santana Lopez-Pierce.

This is so surreal and nerve-wracking. Just two years ago, I had met the woman of my dreams and never in a million years did I think she and I would end up together. But we are together, we're engaged and after today, we'll be married. I haven't been this nervous since our first time making love. On that night, Britt was so calm and collected, while I was just a bundle of nerves. I was literally shaking and scared that I wasn't going to be able to please her, I was scared that I wasn't going to be _enough_. But to her, I was. She made me feel loved and safe and wanted. No one besides my family has ever made me feel that way, at least not until Brittany came along. After today, I will be someone's wife and life partner… after today, the entirety of my being will belong to Brittany and her entire being will belong to me for as long we both shall live. I used to find the idea of being committed to one person for the rest of my life, daunting, but now, I see that it's truly a beautiful thing.

***knock knock***

"Hey, San? You okay in there?" I hear Quinn's voice say from the other side of the bathroom door.

I'm currently at Quinn's house in her bathroom. The wedding doesn't start for another 5 hours and we did the whole night-before-the wedding tradition where the bride and groom, or in the case, the two brides, spend the night apart. Britt and I kept trying to find ways to spend the night together but our friends weren't having it. They physically pried us apart and dragged us to their cars kicking and screaming. If any of the neighbors had seen the spectacle Britt and I put on, they probably would have assumed that we were being kidnapped. But all in all, spending the night apart wasn't so bad….oh, who am I fucking kidding? It was awful and lonely! I couldn't sleep, I just kept tossing and turning all night, trying to figure out how I'm supposed to sleep without Brittany by my side. Just when I was beginning to think that she was fine without me, she ended up calling me to complain that she missed me and couldn't sleep either. It wasn't until 3 in the morning that we both managed to fall asleep, the sound of each other's voices soothing us into a peaceful slumber. It's crazy to think that the next time I see Brittany, she and I will be at the altar getting married to each other. A small smile makes its way onto my face at the reminder.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I call out to Quinn.

"Well, I'm coming in. I have two very special people who would like to see you." She says before pushing open the bathroom door. As she enters the bathroom, I notice an almost 3 year old Lily in her SpongeBob pajamas and a 1 month old, Angelica, being balanced on Quinn's hip, clad in a Dora the Explorer onesie. Quinn is wearing a white tank top, black sleep shorts and a bright and happy smile that is aimed at me. "You look nervous." She says as she takes in the sight of my sleep tousled hair and shaky smile.

"I'm getting married in a few hours, so of course I'm nervous." I tell her. She smiles softly at me and walks towards me, placing little Angelica into my arms. As I safely secure the adorable baby girl in my arms, a beautiful toothless smile is aimed in my direction, sparkling brown eyes staring up at me in recognition. "Hi, baby girl! You are so precious!" I coo at the baby, rocking her back and forth in my arms. She looks so much like her big sister. She coos at me while she blows spit bubbles with her mouth. I use the collar of her onesie to wipe her mouth and she offers me another toothless smile. Lily then walks over to me and hugs my thigh, looking up at me with her big brown eyes that remind me so much of Rachel's.

"You know, on the day of me and Rachel's wedding, I was a nervous wreck. I started getting cold feet a few minutes before I was supposed to go up to the altar. I actually debated on whether or not I should run away or stay and get married. Frannie had to give me some words of encouragement before she practically shoved me out of my dressing room and forced my dad to keep a firm grip on my arm as he walked me to the altar. That was a crazy day." Quinn says with a reminiscent smile on her face. I shake my head in amusement at her and then look down at Lily.

"Are you ready to put on a pretty dress and throw flowers at people?" I ask Lily with a big smile. She smiles brightly and nods her head enthusiastically. "Great! Let's go eat some breakfast and then head out. I have a wedding to get ready for." I tell Quinn with a smirk. She rolls her eyes playfully and leads the way out. I follow after her with Angelica balanced on my hip, and Lily's small hand in mine.

I'm getting married today, bitches!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm not ready for this! I can't go out there!" I yell frantically to Quinn, the wedding jitters finally settling in.

"Sweetie, you _are_ ready for this and you _can_ go out there. You sounded so sure and confident this morning, just try to get some of that confidence back." Quinn says while rubbing soothing circles on my lower back. At this particular moment, my makeup and hair are done. I'm now wearing my strapless, white wedding dress. It's shorter than the traditional dress, considering that it has no train in the back and it stops just below my knees. Brittany is wearing a similar dress, the only difference is that it's more cream colored than it is white. There's just 15 minutes before the wedding is to officially start and I am now freaking out. Just this morning, I felt confident and comfortable with the thought of getting married, but now I'm freaking the fuck out. What if this is all a mistake? What if after we get married, Brittany won't want me anymore?

"Babe, you have to relax. I've been through this before. I know exactly how you're feeling. You know what? I'll be right back." Quinn leaves the room momentarily and comes back a few seconds later with my bridesmaids. I've made, Quinn, my maid of honor and Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt, and my cousin, Izzie, my bridesmaids. "Okay, you are now in a room full of married people. We are here to assuage all of your fears."

"How are you all going to do that exactly?" I say quietly. Kurt comes up to me and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"A few minutes before I was supposed to marry, Elliot, I started freaking out. I started having a panic attack and started having all of these doubts, like, what if he stops loving me after we're married or what if getting married is all a big mistake. My dad ended up reassuring me that it wasn't going to happen, but that if it did, that I'd have you all to support me. After he gave me that talk, I just said 'Fuck you doubt! I'm getting married today.' That's what you need to do. You have a beautiful woman who loves you more than life itself, waiting at that altar for you. Don't disappoint her, San. And most importantly, don't disappoint yourself for giving in to doubt." Kurt says softly. I take a deep breath and nod my head silently. He's right.

"Also, you look beautiful as hell, baby cousin. Don't let that beautiful dress and your perfectly made-up face and hair, go to waste." Izzie says with a soft smile. I smile at her as she leans in to give me a hug. I return the hug and take another deep and calming breath.

"We have about 10 minutes until you have to be out there so that means we need to get going ladies!" Mercedes says to the girls…and Kurt, in a hurrying manner. The girls all mutter in agreement and send me sweet and encouraging smiles before leaving the room to get in position. The only one who stays behind is, Mercedes. "Okay, look, I know I have to be out there soon but I just wanted to say to you what you said to me on my wedding day. _When you find the person you feel you cannot live without, don't waste your time letting doubt cripple your judgment. If that person feels even an ounce of the feelings that you feel for them, then you mustn't let anyone or anything get in the way of letting you achieve your happiness with that person._ After you said that, it had always stuck with me. Listen to your own advice and don't let doubt get in the way of your happiness. You and Britt are perfect for each other, San, don't let your fears and doubts tell you otherwise." Mercedes says sincerely. I hold my oncoming tears at bay and slowly nod at her. She smiles softly at me before placing her hand on the door handle. "I have to go now. The wedding starts in like 7 minutes. Can't wait to see you get your happy ending!" With that being said, she slips out of the door and leaves me alone with my thoughts.

All of them were right. I can do this. As I take a few more calming breaths to steady my racing heartbeat, a knock sounds at my door. A few seconds later, the door opens and in walks my papi, dressed in a formal black tuxedo and his salt and pepper hair, gelled back.

"You look so beautiful, Santi. Just like your mother on our wedding day…well, except her dress was longer and she had a veil but still, you're the splitting image of your mom." My dad says in awe. I blush under my dad's awestruck expression and let out a small giggle.

"Gracias, papi."

"Are you ready for this, mija?" He asks me with a kind smile. I nod my head resolutely and offer him a confident smile. He walks up to me and offers his arm to me. I link my arm through his and he places a small kiss on the crown of my head, smiling adoringly at me through watery eyes. The opening of the wedding march sounds from the outside of the room and my papi looks at me with a smile. "It's time."

"I'm ready." I tell him confidently. He gently leads me out of the door and we walk through the hall, leading to the room where the wedding will take place. As we reach the entrance of the room, all of the guests rise to their feet and look at us with soft smiles on their faces. Before us, Lily is walking down the aisle, clad in a yellow sundress, throwing rose petals in people's face. Following after her, are Vinnie and Miguel, who are walking side by side, holding the pillow that holds the fake rings. Both are clad in mini tuxedos, looking as adorable as ever. It is then my cue to walk. Papi and I slowly stride down the walkway and my eyes immediately connect with the familiar baby blues of my soon-to-be wife. She looks gorgeous in her cream colored dress, her hair spilling around her shoulder in perfect waves, with her makeup done to perfection. Behind her, are her groomsmen and Tina. Since I had decided to add a boy to my bridesmaids, she had decided to add a woman to her groomsmen. Standing behind her is her best man, Mike, her two best friends from back home, Finn and Artie, her cousin, Phillip, and Tina. All of her groomsmen are wearing traditional black tuxedos, and Tina is wearing a black and white dress to match them. Standing on my side is Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel, and Izzie, all clad in their matching teal dresses while Kurt is clad in a matching teal tuxedo.

As my papi and I reach the altar, he releases his hold on my arm and smiles gently at Brittany before taking his seat on the front pew next to my, already sobbing, mother. I offer them a sweet smile and flash a quick smile to Brittany before we turn to face our priest. He offers me and Britt a kind smile before starting his sermon.

"We are gathered here today on this beautiful afternoon to witness the union between Brittany and Santana as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. Who gives _this_ woman to be married to _this_ woman?" The priest says gesturing towards Brittany then me.

"Her mother and I do." Mr. Pierce says with a gentle smile aimed at us.

"And _this_ woman to _this_ woman?" He asks, now gesturing to me and then Brittany.

"Her mother and I." My papi says in a shaky voice, tears already streaming down his face. I smile softly at my papi. He returns the smile and offers me a thumbs up. I chuckle lowly at him before turning my attention to Brittany. She faces towards me as I face towards her and we join hands, staring at each other lovingly.

"We are gathered here today, in the presence of these witnesses, to join together Santana Maria Lopez and Brittany Susan Pierce in holy matrimony." The priest continues the rest of his sermon as Brittany and I share shy glances and adoring smiles. Priest Johnson continues speaking for a while, my attention being solely focused on Britt and not so much on what he's saying. She looks so breathtakingly beautiful that I want to cry.

"It is now time for the vows. Brittany and Santana have decided to share their own personal vows. Brittany would you like to go first?" Brittany nods at him and looks at me with a shy smile.

"I, Brittany Susan Pierce, take you, Santana Maria Lopez, to be my friend, lover, confidant, future mother of my children and wife, for as long as we both shall live. When I met you two years ago, I had no idea that you'd become the most important person in my life. At first I just saw you as this beautiful girl who was way too cocky for her own good." The audience collectively lets out quiet snickers at that. I roll my eyes playfully as Britt continues. "But then I got to know the real you and realized that there was a lot more to you than your good looks and arrogant personality. I started seeing you as this incredible and compassionate woman who was so sweet and loving on the inside. You have so much love in your heart, San, just so much love to give. I find it incredible that someone as perfect as you even exists. I thank God every single day for sending someone as amazing as you, to someone as undeserving as me. I promise you that I will spend every day for the rest of our lives trying to make you happy because in my opinion, you deserve all of the happiness in the world, and as your soon-to-be wife, it will be my duty to make sure you get it. I promise to you love you unconditionally and be there for you through sickness and health. I promise to always be faithful to you and to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us." Brittany finishes. I wipe away a stray tear from my cheek and offer her a watery smile that she returns.

"Santana?"

"I, Santana Maria Lopez, take you, Brittany Susan Pierce, to be my friend, lover, life partner, wife and mother of my children, for as long as we both shall live. The first time I laid eyes on you, I was immediately struck by your beauty. You were the first woman to ever leave me speechless during a first-time encounter. That first day when I approached you, you flat out rejected me. To say I was shocked would be an understatement because seriously…just look at me." I say playfully, causing the audience, as well as the priest and Brittany, to laugh. "Usually, when a woman rejected me, I would just move onto the next one, but for some reason I couldn't do that with you. From our very first encounter, I was already drawn to you. Unknowingly, to me at the time, I was already beginning to fall for you. I found myself actually wanting to get to know you, and the more I got to know you, the clearer it became to me that you weren't just another random woman on my radar. You were so much more than that. Knowing you and loving you has changed me for the better and I am so grateful for that. I've had so much bad luck over the years and somewhere along the way, I had lost the person I truly was. But then you came into my life and into my heart and you found me. I stand before all of our friends and family today and vow that I will spend the rest of my life loving you and cherishing you through sickness and health, until death do us part." Brittany wipes away a stray tear from her eyes and smiles at me. From somewhere behind me on the front pew, I hear loud sniffles, causing me to turn my head. As I turn my head, I see my brother practically sobbing while his wife, Veronica, is trying to console him.

"May I have the rings, please?" The priest asks Mike. Mike steps up and takes the wedding rings out of his tuxedo pocket and hands it to Priest Johnson. After he blesses the rings, he hands a ring to Brittany.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you." Brittany says as she slides the ring onto my finger. Priest Johnson then hands me a ring and I repeat the vows to Brittany and slide the ring onto her finger.

"Britany, do you take Santana to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold from this day forward; for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish always?"

"I do."

"And do you, Santana, take Brittany to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold from this day forward; for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish always?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Priest Johnson says with an amused smile at the wording.

I chuckle at him as Brittany pulls me towards her, by my waist and crashes her lips onto mine. I wrap my arms around her neck and deepen the kiss, now hearing the loud cheering going on around us. As we pull apart from one another, blinding smiles are now placed on our faces.

"It's my great honor and privilege to be the first to present to you Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." With that being said, everyone in attendance loudly cheers and whistles.

"Ready for the wedding reception, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce?" I ask my wife.

"Yes. Time to get our party on!" Brittany says with a fist pump. I chuckle at her and hold my hand out for her to take. She places her hand in mine and together we walk out of the chapel and make our way into our limo. Time for me and my wife to head the reception.

My wife.

I'm married to Brittany.

I'm her wife….

This is the best day ever.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Okay you guys, it's time for speeches! Who wants to go first?" Our wedding planner aka Kurt, asks the guests. My mami volunteers first and stands up with her champagne-filled glass.

"Hello, everyone. You all know me as Santana's overbearing mother." Everyone laughs at that, including myself and Britt. My mom turns towards us and offers a loving smile. "Throughout the last couple of years, I have watched my daughter get hurt, time and time again. The hardest thing for a parent to see, is that their child is unhappy. You were broken for so long, mija and all I could do about it was hope and pray that someone pure of heart would come into your life and bring you all of the happiness and joy that you deserve. I kept praying every night for your knight in shining armor to come whisk you away from all of the sadness….and then one day, my prayers were answered. Ever since you met Brittany, your steps became lighter, your smile became wider and your happiness became palpable. There is no better person for my daughter than you, Brittany. You make her happy and you protect her, and for that, I am incredibly grateful. All that there is left to say is: Welcome to the family, Brittany. Cheers."

"Cheers." Everyone repeats. Brittany's mom stands up next.

"Hi everyone, I am Susan Pierce, Brittany's older and more attractive mother." Mrs. Pierce says jokingly, causing everyone to chuckle. Brittany rolls her eyes playfully at her mom. "I'm just kidding, Britty Bear. I would just like to start off by saying: Welcome to the family, Santana. There is no one better suited for my daughter, than you. Brittany has always been a kind and generous soul. She and her sister, Brianna, have always been the lights of my life. All I have ever wanted for my children is for them to happy. And you, Santana, make my daughter the happiest I've ever seen her. And that's saying a lot because Brittany is almost always happy." I nod my head in agreement at that statement. It's so true. "I am so glad that you have found someone like Santana and I trust that she will keep you safe and make you feel loved for the rest of your life. So, cheers."

"I think we should go next." Quinn says, standing up with Sam, Puck, Mercedes, Rachel, Donovan, Kurt, and Elliot. "I think we would all like to start off by saying congratulations to you beautiful ladies." They all nod their heads in agreement and offer Britt and I tender smiles. "Okay, so I would first like to say that Santana and I have been best friends for 24 years now. I know her through and through and we have gone from hell and back with one another. From day one, all I have ever wanted for you, San, is for you to be happy. As your best friend, I try to put as much happiness into your life as I possibly can, but I knew that it'd be never be enough for you."

"I have also been best friends with Santana for 24 years and I concur with everything that Quinn just said." Sam says next. I chuckle at his dorkiness, as does everyone else at the reception,

"I have been best friends with San for 19 years and I also concur with everything Quinn said." Puck says with a smirk.

"Ditto." Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Donovan, and Elliot all say in unison. I roll my eyes at these idiots. They so planned this.

"All of us standing up here, see you not only as a best friend, but as a sister as well. You mean the world to us, which means your happiness means the world to us. For a while, you seemed to have denied yourself of having the happiness we all knew you craved. We all started getting scared that you would never allow yourself to _feel_ and to _love_…but then Brittany came along and then everything started changing." Quinn says with a smile.

"You started acting like a lovesick teen…" Puck says with a fake shudder, causing the crowd to laugh.

"You started smiling more." Sam says.

"You started opening up more." Rachel says.

"And it's all thanks to Brittany." Mercedes says with a wink.

"So the point we're getting at, is that we're glad that you met Brittany. She gives you all of the happiness that we could never give you. She completes you and you complete her. So from our little family to you, Britt, we accept you into our family with open arms. Welcome to the family, Brittany. Cheers."

After that speech, a few more people toast. Mike, Tina, my dad, Britt's dad, my brother, Britt's sister, Finn and Artie, my abuela, and a few other family members on both of our sides, make speeches. As nice it as it is to hear nice things being said _about_ us and _to_ us, it can get a little drawn out and boring after a while. So I'm really glad that's over with. Right now, it's time for the bride's first dance together. As Britt and I head onto the dance floor, everyone gathers around to watch. Brittany places her hands on my hips as I wrap my arms around her neck. We slow dance to the song "Angel of Mine" by Monica.

"How does it feel it to be a married woman?" Brittany asks while we continue to sway to the song. I smile at her and lean in to place a kiss on her lips.

"It feels amazing. How does it feel for you?"

Brittany leans in and places a lingering kiss on my lips. As she pulls back, she smiles at me tenderly. "Better than I could have hoped for." I decide to rest my cheek on Britt's shoulder as we continue swaying to the song. She places a kiss on the top of my head, eliciting a smile to form on my face. "I can't wait to start my life with you." She says softly. As the song finishes, everyone applauds us and we then pull apart. I smile adoringly at her.

"Me either."

Soon after, I am whisked away by my brother and Brittany is whisked away by Artie. As we dance with our new dance partners, we catch each other's eyes from across the dance floor and share a sweet smile.

After tonight, my married life with Brittany officially starts. And I am so ready.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the favorites and follows for this story! I really appreciate it. And for those of you who took the time to review: Thank you! I'm glad you like it so far. And so, here is a quick update for you all! Hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 2**

_Same Night—after reception_

"Are you sure this is necessary, Britt? I can walk by myself. And seriously, we'd have to go on the elevator like this. Aren't your arms going to get tired?"

"_Hello_, former dancer and black belt in jiu-jitsu, here! I have more than enough strength to carry you to our apartment, San. It's still our wedding night, which means that I plan to uphold tradition by carrying you just like this, as we cross over the threshold to our place" Brittany says with a stubborn pout. I giggle at her and move my face closer to hers so that I can place a kiss on her lips. She inches her face towards mine and we meet halfway in a sweet and gentle kiss. We must be a weird sight to see. We're still in our matching (yet sort of different colored) wedding dresses. Brittany is holding me in her arms, bridal style, as we walk through our apartment lobby. A few people loitering in the lobby turn their heads towards us with curious expressions painted across their faces. A few others look at us with soft, congratulatory expressions. I bury my face, as best as I can, into the crook of Britt's neck. I feel a chuckle vibrate in her throat and peek up at her to see her smiling at me in amusement. I roll my eyes at her and bury my face into the crook of her neck again until we reach the elevator. Once we're inside the enclosed space, I place a soft kiss on her neck and under her chin. She giggles softly and inches her head towards mine so that she can place another kiss on my lips. I gladly comply and before you know it, we're making out. The moment we begin to deepen the kiss, the elevator doors open to our floor. Britt, gently and carefully, eases us out of the elevator and walks towards our apartment door.

"Ready for this?" Brittany asks with a loving smile. I nod my head silently. "Can you reach into my bra? I put the key in there." She says with a smirk.

"Seriously, Britt?"

"What? I don't have pockets or a purse on me! Last time I checked, neither did you. Now put your hand in my cleavage and take out the key, woman!." She says with an amused smirk. I roll my eyes at her playfully and do as she asks. As soon as I've retrieved the key, I lean forward to place it in the lock and turn it. The moment the lock slides out of place, I turn the door knob and push open the door. Brittany slowly crosses over the threshold and soon after she does, she places a kiss on the top of my head. "Do you remember the last time we were here? Last time we were here, we were simply engaged and now… we're married!" Britt says excitedly. I chuckle at her.

"Yes, we are. So are you going to put me down now or…?" She shakes her head 'no' and continues walking with me in her arms, towards our bedroom. As we enter the bedroom, I see the lights turned out and candles lit up all over the room. I look at the bed and see flower petals spread out over the comforter in the shape of a heart. On the bedside table there's a mini cooler and two folded articles of clothing. Brittany gently lowers me onto the bed and walks over to the bedside table. She picks up the folded article of clothing and throws it at my face. I mock glare at her and unfold the clothing. My eyes widen in surprise as I look down at it. I look up to Brittany and see her holding up a similar piece of clothing, except this one has a different design. "A red onesie covered in hearts? Where'd you get this?!" I ask her in awe as I strip out of my dress and slide on the onesie.

She smirks at me as she pulls off her own dress and pulls on her pink onesie covered in hearts. "Pajama City." She says with a chuckle. "I know most newlywed couples have crazy sex on their wedding night and considering that we were only able to get today and tomorrow off of work, we probably should be doing that...but I thought we could just have a cute night in." She says as zips up her onesie. I smile adoringly at her and crawl onto the bed. Soon after, she crawls onto the bed and lays beside me.

"A cute night in sounds perfect. So what are we going to do tonight?" I ask her curiously. She places a kiss on my forehead and turns towards the bedside table to roam through the cooler. A few seconds later, she pulls out a tub of ice cream and grabs two spoons and a few napkins out of the bedside drawer, then places it on top of the comforter. I study the tub of ice cream with a smile. "Rocky road. Why do I sense that there is a theme here?"

"Because there is. Do you remember that night I came over here because we both had decided to ditch girl's night?" She asks and I nod. "You opened the front door wearing your rocket ship onesie and had rocky road ice cream on the corner of your mouth. I remember looking at you and thinking that you were the most beautiful dork in the world. That moment may have just seemed like a humorous encounter for most people, but for me, in that moment, I knew that I was falling in love with you. Today was all about professing our love for one another and officially committing ourselves to each other. So I figured, why not end this night by reliving a moment that helped me realize just how deep my feelings for you ran." Brittany says passionately. I didn't know she loved me from back then… Too overcome by my emotions, I crash my lips onto hers, wrapping my arms around her neck. She kisses me back with equal fervor and places one hand on my hip, while the other holds her up. As we try to move closer to one another, a cold box gets in the way. It is then that we remember the ice cream is on the bed.

"Um…so are we going to eat the ice cream or are we going to eat something else?" I ask her suggestively. She giggles at me and lifts up the ice cream tub, removing the lid, picking up a spoon and scooping out a spoonful of rocky road. I pout at her and she smirks at me before she slowly and seductively licks the ice cream off of the spoon. My mouth goes dry at the sight and she even goes as far as releasing a little moan.

"So good." She moans louder.

"You're evil." I say to her with a petulant pout. She giggles at me and then scoops out another spoonful of ice cream and offers it to me. I roll my eyes at her and let her feed me the ice cream. I pick up the other spoon on the bed and scoop out some ice cream from the tub and feed it to her. She smiles widely as she feeds some more to me. We continue to feed each other rocky road ice cream until we are halfway through the two quart-sized tub. She places the lid back on the ice cream and then places it back into the cooler. "When did you have time to do all of this? The candles, the onesie folding, the flower petals?" I ask her.

"I didn't actually. Puck and Donovan did. They temporarily left the reception so that they could come over here and do this for me. I called them last night and asked." I smile at her adoringly and move closer to her, now resting my head on her shoulder. She places a kiss on the top of my head and then reclines her back onto the bed, bringing me down with her. I snuggle closer to her and throw my arm over her torso as she wraps her arms around my shoulders.

"This is nice."

"It is."

A few moments of silence pass as we take in the sounds of each other's soft breaths. I raise my head and rest my chin on Brittany's chest. She looks down at me with a small smirk on her lips.

"Want to just cut this, _cute night in,_ short and have sex?" She asks. I quickly jump up and unzip my onesie, letting it fall to the floor as I stand before her, completely bare.

"I thought you'd never ask."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Next Day_

"This feels so good." I moan out, as I sit in the bathtub, my back to Brittany's front. The water is scalding hot and as of right now, that's exactly what our bodies' need. My body feels so sore, like the kind of soreness you get the day after you have an intense workout. Britt and I went at it like jack rabbits last night and even though I woke up in slight pain, it was so worth it. It was glorious, actually. We kind of kept going until the early hours of the morning… and when I say early hours of the morning, I mean 10 a.m. It's 3 p.m. right now and we're just now officially waking up. But I guess we're allowed to get up this late today because technically, it's our _honeymoon day_. Unfortunately, we don't get an actual honeymoon, we have to report back to work tomorrow morning.

"Mhm. So good." Brittany says as she fondles my breasts with her hands. I turn my head to the side and place a sloppy kiss to the corner of her mouth. She giggles at me and kisses the exposed skin at the back of my neck. "I wish we could just stay here, cooped up in this apartment, for a few more days. Remind me again why Chief Shah is making us come into work tomorrow?" Britt asks with a whine.

"Because we took too many days off for our wedding planning and she's tired of me pawning off my interns on her." I recite in a bored tone. I think Chief Shah is going through premature menopause or something… that woman has become a total nightmare lately. Either that or she's pregnant…but that's not a likely possibility.

"But your family co-owns the hospital. Can't you just demand that we get a few extra days off for our honeymoon?"

"Are you forgetting that Chief Shah's family _also_ co-owns the hospital? Her father and my abuelito are partners. They run the hospital together. She has about as much power as I do or even more so because she's the chief of surgery." I remind Brittany. I hear her let out a dissatisfied groan and I can't help but release a light laugh at her. She is just too cute.

"Well this sucks. What should we do for the rest of the evening? I mean, we already slept the whole morning and afternoon so what can we do now?"

"How about after we finish this bath, we get dressed and head out for a stroll in Central Park? And after that we could eat at a restaurant, whatever restaurant you want to go to. Sound good?" I ask her. She places another kiss on the back of my neck.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get clean, shall we? Pass me the shampoo, the soap and a washcloth, please." I hand her what she asked for and we get started on washing each other.

Once we're all cleaned up, we leave the tub and pull the plug to release the water down the drain. We both dry ourselves off as best as we can and head into the bedroom together to get dressed for the evening. We both dress in casual clothes, and when I say casual I mean a pair of tight skinny jeans, all black converse and a Scooby doo and Adventure time shirt, respectively. We could be sexy bad asses and still wear shirts with animated characters on it...right?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"It's such a nice evening out. We should have come outside earlier." Brittany says as she takes in the clear skies and the shining sun. We're currently strolling through Central Park, my right hand entwined with Brittany's left, the sun reflecting off our silver wedding bands as our hands swing back and forth, between us. Many couples and families have decided to come out at this time, enjoying the nice spring evening. Summer will be approaching soon, and with summer comes a new batch of interns that will drive my ass insane. That thought alone makes me groan in displeasure at the reminder that I'll be back at work tomorrow. Britt turns to look at me curiously and I muster up a smile for her. She studies my face for a moment before a smirk makes its way onto her face. "I don't want to go back tomorrow either."

"It's like you can read my mind…"

A smirk makes its way onto her face again, but this time, it's one that is similar to my own… The Lopez smirk. "In a way, I sort of can. Your facial expressions give you away."

I groan a little at that. I remember my mom saying something like that to me the day before Britt and I got engaged. Maybe I should practice masking my feelings more, that way I won't always be so easy to read.

"Babe, I don't think you're capable of masking your emotions around me, and even if you manage to keep your face void of emotion, your body language alone, would give you away. It's a lose-lose situation in your case." Britt says with a laugh. I grumble unintelligible words under my breath and let her drag me to a nearby bench. As we sit down, she crosses her legs and pulls me closer to her so that my head is now resting on her shoulder. "You know, being easily readable by me is not a bad thing. That just shows how much I love you and pay attention to you. Not everyone can do that with their significant other." She says quietly to me as we observe our surroundings in the park. I lean further into her, sinking myself into her warm embrace.

"I know. I read you pretty well too. Wifey." I say with a smile. She lets out a low giggle and places a kiss on the top of my head.

"I like the sound of that. I still can't believe you're my wife." Brittany says in awe. I lift my head from her shoulder.

"I know the feeling." We share a smile before I place my head back on her shoulder and take in the scene in front of us. There's a little boy, about 3 years old and a baby girl, who is about 2 months old. They're currently sitting on top of a picnic blanket with their parents. The father is a tall and muscular Hispanic man with jet black hair, dark eyes and tan skin. The mother is a slender, blonde-haired woman with slightly tanned skin and piercing blue eyes. Their children have brown hair, hazel eyes, and obvious physical traits of both their mother and father. I stare at them in wonder and can't help but see the resemblance between me and the man and Britt and the woman. If Britt and I were to have kids, they'd probably turn out having both of our traits. Maybe a tan baby with black hair and blue eyes. Or a blonde baby with dark brown eyes. A small smile makes its way onto my face at the thought.

"They are such a cute family, aren't they?" Britt says gently. I nod my head against her shoulder, still looking at the family. "I bet our family will be cuter." I raise my head from her shoulder again and stare into her bright blue eyes. She smiles softly at me and places a soft kiss on my lips. "We'll have a family just like that one day. One day very soon, I hope." I smile at her and place another kiss on her lips.

"Soon?" I ask hopefully. She laughs softly and nods her head in confirmation.

"Very soon."

And so, the baby talk (that wasn't influenced by my mami) began.

**A/N: Please review! Tell me what you think! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_1 week later—after rounds_

"So who's going to carry the first child? You or Britt?" My mami asks me as I fill out a patient's charts.

I roll my eyes at the woman and continue doing the task at hand. Britt and I told my mom the news a few days ago and since then, she's been insufferable. For one, she's been following me around the hospital, badgering me about who will be carrying, what we'll name the child, who we'll choose to be the donor, etc. As much as I would like to answer the questions in order to appease her…I can't. The truth is, Britt and I haven't even fully discussed any of this yet. I mean, we already have names picked out, for both a boy and girl…but we haven't gone over which one of us would carry and who we want as our donor or any of that other stuff. I mean, we will eventually, but as of right now, we just haven't really had the time to discuss it all in full detail.

I remain quiet and focus on filling out my chart, doing my best to ignore my mother's laser glare. "You two haven't discussed any of this yet?! Aye, mija! What are you two waiting for?" How the hell does this woman read me so well? It gets a little disconcerting sometimes. "I am you mother, I know you better than you know yourself. It's like you forget that I raised you for the first 18 years of your life. I don't understand why you still seem shocked when I am able to read your mind." My mami says in a humorous tone, her brow raised at me in amusement.

"Mami, I don't know if you realize this or not, but I am _working_ right now. Maybe we could discuss this at a different time, when we're in a more appropriate setting." I suggest to her as I finish up my first patient's chart. I pick up the next chart in my stack of 4, and begin working on it. I feel my mami's stare burning into the side of head and as much as I'd like to ignore it, I _can't_. I let out a heavy sigh and turn to face my mother. Her lips are pursed, her eyes are narrowed and her hand is placed on her cocked up hip. I gulp audibly as I take in the sight of this familiar stance, the one that says _I am your mami and you will talk to me because I _want_ you to, not because it is of convenience for you. _"Okay! Geez! Can we talk about this _after_ I finish my charts?" I plead with her. A big smile breaks out onto her face, making the serious expression vanish from her features. She nods her head happily at me, causing me to roll my eyes at the woman and focus back on my charts.

"Keep rolling your eyes. One day, they'll get stuck just like that." My mami says in a chastising tone. I roll my eyes at her again and am rewarded with a smack to the back of my head. I turn to her with narrowed eyes and she smirks at me. I huff petulantly at her and go back to my charts. I finish the second chart and pick up the next one. "Are you almost done?" She asks after a few silent moments.

"Yes, mami. Just be patient." I tell her without taking my eyes off of the chart. After about 10 minutes, I finish my final chart and place them all in the nurse's station. I motion to my mami to follow me and I take her to the nearest on-call room. As we enter the room, I see a mass of blonde hair spread out over a pillow and as I walk closer, I notice that it is my lovely wife, softly snoring. I decide to take a seat beside Britt's sleeping form and place a kiss to the top of her head. I take a few moments to admire how cute she looks when she's asleep, even the drool at the corner of her mouth manages to be cute. My mami clears her throat in order to capture my attention. I quickly snap my eyes forward, noticing that my mom is sitting on the bed opposite of this one, watching me with an amused smirk on her lips. I roll my eyes at the woman for nth time today. "You wanted to talk, so talk." I say quietly, being careful not to wake Britt.

"Okay well first question: do you want to be the one who carries?"

"Yes." I say without hesitation. "_But_ if Britt wanted to carry first, then I'd let her. I mean, either way, we'll be having a child together so it shouldn't really matter who carries first." My mom nods her head in agreement.

"True. Second question: who would you want as your donor?"

"Well, Puck, Donovan, Juan, Sam, and Britt's cousin, Phillip, have all volunteered to be a donor for when we're ready. So depending on which one of us is carrying, it'd be a choice between one of them." I tell her. She nods her head again, seemingly agreeing with my choices.

"I like all of them, they're all handsome, smart, respectful, either one of those gentlemen would be perfect."

"So is that all or…?"

"No, third question." She starts. I groan in displeasure but a glare from her shuts me up. "When do you think you two will start the process?" I open my mouth to answer but a groggy voice from behind me, beats me to the punch.

"As soon as possible." I turn around and see a slowly blinking Britt, a sleepy smile on her lips. I turn my body completely and lean my head down to place a kiss on her lips.

"Good morning, sunshine! I didn't know you came into work today." I tell her sweetly. She leans her head forward and places another kiss on my lips, a wider smile now spread across her face.

"Well, since I'm on-call, I was originally planning on staying with Quinn and Rachel but when I got to their house, they were still asleep so I just came here instead. I was going to come look for you after your rounds but I ended up falling asleep in here. By the way, Hello mama L!" Brittany says cheerily, looking past me to my mom. My mami smiles at her gently.

"Hello, my beautiful daughter-in-law. So…as soon as possible, eh?" My mami says with a smirk. Brittany shrugs at her and looks up at me with a smile.

"Yep! I know how much Santana wants kids and I want whatever she wants." I think I just about melted at the sincerity in her voice.

"It's not all about me, Britt. What do _you_ want?" I ask her. She smiles widely at me.

"I want to have children with you. I'm just partially scared that I won't know how to be a good mother… Though I know that _you_, my dear wife, will be an _amazing_ mother." Brittany says in a sweet tone.

"Britt-Britt, you _will_ be an amazing mother too. Don't doubt yourself." I say to her confidently. She nods her head at me, not in agreement but just for the sake of appeasing me.

"I think I'm going to go now. I think I have the perfect solution to get rid of your self-doubt." My mami says from her spot on the bed. Britt and I turn to look in her direction and offer her quizzical stares. She just continues smiling at us as she gets up and begins walking towards the door.

"What's you solution?" I ask her warily. She offers me that Lopez smirk and opens the door, exiting the on-call room without giving an answer. Britt and I look at each other with similar, wary expressions.

"We should probably be worried." I state. Britt nods her head in agreement and leans her head on my shoulder. I place a kiss on the top of her head and let my mind stray to what my mom could possibly have in store for us.

Whatever it is, I have a feeling it will be less than pleasant.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_After Work_

"Do you hear that?" I ask Britt as I press my ear to our apartment door. It's 6 p.m. and we are now just reaching home from work. We're both beyond exhausted but judging by the sounds coming from inside of the apartment, I have a feeling our exhausted state will be taken to a whole new level. Inside, I hear voices, footsteps and…crying? What the fuck? I put my key into the lock and turn it, cautiously pushing the door open. As we step inside, we see the last thing we'd expect to come home to. "Oh my god, our apartment has been turned into _Daddy Day Care_." I take in the sight of Lily bouncing up and down on the couch while Angelica and Taylor are inside of Lily's old play pen, surrounded by pillows and screaming their heads off. "MOM! Where are you?! I know this is your doing!" I yell out through my chaotic apartment. My mom soon appears, walking out of the guest bedroom.

"Hey, Santi, hey Britt-Britt. How was the rest of your work day?" She asks us. Britt and I glare at my mom, deciding not to answer her question. She smirks at us devilishly and releases an evil chuckle. "It was that great, huh?"

"What the hell is this? Why aren't Angelica and Lily with Quinn and Rachel and why isn't Taylor with Sam and Mercedes? Where are they and please tell me you didn't kidnap these children without their parents' knowledge." I say to her, trying to drown out the shouts of glee coming from Lily and the excessive sobbing coming from Taylor and Angelica. My mami rolls her eyes at me and releases an exasperated sigh.

"I did not kidnap these children. I simply asked their parents if I could borrow them for a few hours and let you two handle them." Britt and I look at each other with wide eyes and then turn back to my mami.

"What you mean 'let you two handle them'?" I ask with a feeling of dread settling into my gut. Instead of answering my question, my mami picks up her purse off the kitchen counter and walks up to the front door.

"Have fun taking care of them, my darlings! Just think of this as practice for when you two have your own bundles of joy. You could think of this as _Prospective Mommies Boot camp_. Ta-ta!" And with that, my mom exits the apartment, leaving Britt and I alone with 3 screaming kids.

"Well, shit." We say in unison.

**A/N: Hope you all liked the chapter! I promise next one will be a lot longer. We're getting closer to some pregnant Brittana action ;) As always feedback and suggestions are welcome! All mistakes made in this are mine. Anyway, until next time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Lol I see a lot of you think that Santana's mom is getting overbearing and annoying….That's kind of the point. I've purposely made her that way in the last chapter. Believe it or not, a lot of moms are as bad as she is, some are even worse, especially when it comes to their child giving them potential grandchildren. I mean, the women in my family are worse than her lol. Anyway, here's a quick update! **

**Chapter 4**

"Aww, it's okay baby girl, you'll be okay. Auntie Tana's got you." I say as I hold a crying Taylor in my arms, bouncing her up and down as a way to calm the crying. Unfortunately, the crying doesn't stop. I continue jigging her up and down as I make my way into the kitchen, grabbing the warm bottle off of the counter. I dab some of the milk onto the back of my hand and realize it's the perfect temperature. I put the bottle's nipple into Taylor's mouth and she immediately latches on, greedily drinking the milk. I smile softly at the caramel colored baby, her green eyes staring up into my brown ones. "So you were hungry, eh?" I ask her in a high pitched tone, a soft smile gracing my lips. She continues sucking on the bottle's nipple until the bottle is completely empty. I place the empty bottle back onto the counter and move to the couch. I lay flat on my back, placing Taylor on my chest, keeping a secure arm over her small body.

"Oh my gosh! San! A little help here!" Brittany yells from the bedroom. I look down on my chest and see that Taylor's breaths have evened out. I slowly sit up, my arm still wrapped securely around the girl, and slowly place my feet on the ground to stand up. As I stand up, I place Taylor into the playpen, on top of a pile of blankets, and turn on the nearby baby monitor. I walk into Britt and I's bedroom and notice her holding her nose between her forefinger and thumb. As I look down onto the bed, I see Angelica laying down on top of a towel, her diaper now open, and a horrid smell now wafting through the air and into my nostrils.

"Gosh! What the hell was she fed?!" I whisper-yell at Britt, while eyeing the giggling Angelica. How could something so fowl come out of something so cute? "Babe, would you like me to change her diaper or do you got this?" I ask Britt. Though, Britt's nose is scrunched up in disgust, she shrugs her shoulders.

"I guess I'll do it… I mean, I'm going to have to do this every day when we have kids so…. Oh god… I'm going in…" Brittany says with a hint of dread in her tone. I watch in amusement as she removes the diaper from Angelica and holds it as if it's a bomb. She slowly walks over to our bathroom and drops it in the wastebasket. I snort in laughter as she takes a deep breath and makes her way back to the half-nude baby. She opens a pack of baby wipes and wipes down the girl before grabbing a fresh diaper and placing it under her buttocks. She then gets the baby powder and sprinkles it over the intended area before sticking the diaper shut, picking up a _now_ fresh and clean, Angelica. I applaud her, causing her to stick her tongue out at me. I giggle at her and place a kiss on her cheek.

"Good job, babe. Was this the first diaper you've ever changed?" I ask her curiously. She sheepishly nods at me, an embarrassed smile on her face. "Awwwww! You did amazingly then! You are going to be an awesome mother." I tell her sweetly, placing a kiss on her lips this time. Her cheeks tinge pink at my praise and she just shrugs, turning her attention to the sleepy baby girl in her arms. I look at Angie and notice her drooping lids and drowsy smile. "We should put this one in the playpen with Taylor." I whisper to Britt, noticing how Angie's breath have evened out. She nods at me and we slowly walk out of the bedroom together, now entering the living room. Brittany slowly and cautiously lowers the sleeping baby in her arms into the playpen, placing her next to a peacefully slumbering Taylor. We watch the adorable little people slumber for a little while before quietly creeping away from them.

"Wait a second…where's Lily?" Britt asks in a frantic whisper. I chuckle softly at her.

"I put her to sleep an hour ago. She's in the guest room." I tell her, watching as her shoulders sag in relief. I chuckle again and lead her over to the couch. I lay down on my side and motion for Brittany to join me. She smiles softly at me and lays down next to me, her back to my front. I wrap my arm around her torso and pull her closer to me. "This has been a fun night." I say with humor lacing my tone. Brittany snorts in amusement.

"Your mom is a trip."

"I am aware." I say with a sigh. Brittany turns her body around so that we are now facing one another. She places a few quick kisses on my lips, eliciting a smile to form on my face. Britt looks at me with a soft smile.

"San… I think you should talk to your mom." Britt says in a suddenly serious tone. I close my eyes and release a breath.

"I know and I will…eventually."

"San." Britt says warningly. I gulp at her and she places a palm on my cheek, caressing it softly. "You'll be 30 in two months. I know you two are very close and don't get me wrong, I absolutely love your mom, but she needs to let us plan this out on our own. I understand that she's excited about getting a new grandchild…but she's not the one having the baby. We are. She's not your wife. I am. I hope I'm not coming off as rude…" Britt says softly. I smile reassuringly at her and press a kiss to her lips, shaking my head in anegative.

"No, you're not. You're absolutely right. I guess I'm just not used to having to say 'no' to my mom." I tell her truthfully.

"I know, sweetie, but you have to remember that you're a grown woman who can make her own decisions. You are also married to a beautiful blonde who will always be here to help you make those decisions." I smile at her and nod my head in agreement. She inches her head upwards and places a kiss on forehead. "You can do this. When she comes back, just tell her as nicely as you can, to back off a bit." I gulp audibly at that and nod slowly. "No pressure though." I snort at her and hold her closer to me, our foreheads now resting against each other's.

The sound of crying fills the baby monitor and I quickly sit up, hopping over Brittany to get to the guestroom. As I enter the room, I see Lily sitting up in bed, sniffling loudly, rubbing her eyes with a closed fist. "What's wrong, Lil?" I ask the girl softly, sitting down on the bed, placing a comforting arm around her small body. She crawls into my lap and molds her body into mine, her sniffles slowly fading away. I kiss the top of her head, her blonde curls tickling my lips. "Do you miss your mommies?" I ask her softly. She nods her head against my chest. "They'll be back for you later tonight, don't worry. Want me to sing you a song?" I ask her. She looks up at me with her chocolate brown eyes and nods her head. I smile softly at her and begin humming the tune to "I'm yours" by Jason Mraz. She burrows her body further into my mine and quietly, I begin singing the lyrics until she grows limp in my arms, her breaths evening out once again. I slowly lay her back down on the bed, placing a kiss on her forehead before I quietly make my way to the door, only to find Britt standing there with a loving smile on her face.

"How is it that we've been together for almost two years and are married… yet I've never heard you sing before?" Britt asks in a quiet tone, a brow raised in question. I quietly lead her out of the room, walking us back to our spots on the couch. We get back into the positions we were laying in before and just stare into each other's eyes.

"I don't sing all that much. I used to be in my high school's glee club." I confess to her. Her eyes widen at the news.

"You're kidding! How did I not know this before?!" She whisper yells at me. I lowly giggle at her and place a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I really was. And because, it's not something I broadcast." I tell her with a shrug.

"You should though. You have an incredible voice. What other secret talents do you have?" Britt asks me with a raised brow. I smirk at her playfully.

"You'll just have to stick with me and find out. Luckily we have the rest of our lives for you to gain new knowledge on me… and vice versa." I tell her with a wink. "You know, tonight wasn't so bad. I think you and I will be excellent parents."

"I think that _you_ will be an excellent parent…I'm not so sure about me. But I'd do my best." Brittany says with a pout. I bring my palm up to her cheek and caress it softly as I place a lingering kiss onto her lips. She hums against my lips, pushing her lips more into mine, successfully deepening the kiss. Our sweet kiss turns into a make out session, our tongues battling for dominance. Brittany begins sensually massaging her tongue against mine, a moan escaping my throat at the contact. Britt snakes her arm around my waist, pulling our bodies even closer together.

A knock sounds on the front door, effectively breaking apart our make out session. We pull apart from each other, our foreheads resting against each other's and low pants escaping through our mouths. "Why does this always happen to us?" I ask with a groan. Britt giggles at me and sits up before standing up and walking towards the front door. As she opens the door, I peek over the couch to see Quinn and Rachel enter the apartment. "Hey losers. I thought my mom was picking up your little monsters?" I say to them in confusion.

"No, your mom is home. The plan was to have her bring the kids here and for us to pick them up." Quinn says quietly as she grabs a slumbering Angelica out of the playpen. "Where's Lily?" She whispers. I point in the direction of the guestroom and Rachel makes her way into there. A few moments later, she walks out with a sleeping Lily balanced on her hip, the girls' diaper bag slung over her shoulder.

"You guys did a great job. I'm so sorry about letting your mom pawn our children off on you like that. It was cruel to make you watch 3 young children at once." Rachel says guiltily, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Plus your mom is kind of hard to say 'no' to. But either way, we knew you'd be able to handle them. You've always been great with kids." Quinn says quietly, being mindful of the sleeping girl in her arms.

"We'll see you two later, yeah? It's getting late and I know you two have work early tomorrow morning. Good night, girls." Rachel says softly to us. Britt and I nod to them as they walk out of the apartment, closing the door behind them. Literally, 10 seconds later, another knock sounds on the front door. Britt gets up to open it, revealing a tired looking Sam.

"Sorry to come by so late, I'm here to get the little one." Sam says apologetically. Brittany motions her hand towards the playpen. He smiles at her in thanks and walks over to the playpen, cautiously picking up his sleeping daughter. He balances her on his hip and slowly walks over to the counter, pulling up the strap of Taylor's diaper bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He then walks over to me, leaning down slowly to place a kiss on my forehead. "I'll see you later, sis. Later, Britt." He says to Britt as he places a kiss on her forehead as well. He sends us a wave before he walks through the front door, softly closing it behind him. Brittany turns the lock on the door and walks towards our bedroom. Just as she reaches the door, she turns towards my sitting form on the couch.

"Are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now let's have a full discussion."

"About what?"

"About having a baby. Let's not waste any more time. I want us to do this as soon as possible." She says with a soft smile on her lips. I jump up from the couch and walk over to her, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"We're really going to do this?"

"Yes. Just like you're really going to tell your mom to give us some space." She says with a smirk. My smile turns into a frown at that… that's not going to be fun. "I know you're a mama's girl but you are also my wife and about to be someone else's mama. Your mom will understand, San."

"I hope so." I say unsurely. She takes my hand in hers and leads me into the room.

"Now let's talk about making babies!"

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's an update for you all! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

_Two days later-work_

"There she is, San. You can do this, babe! You got this!" Brittany whispers encouragingly into my ear as we stare at my mami who is engaged in a conversation with Chief Shah. It's been two days since Britt and I have had our full baby discussion and two days since Britt told me that I need to stand up to my mom. I'm definitely dreading what's about to happen.

"I can't do this, Britt! This is going to blow up in my face, I just know it." I whine to her. Brittany takes hold of my upper arm and stares at me with a hard look. I gulp audibly at her _no-nonsense_ expression and put my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry… I'll do it." I tell her, causing a bright smile to break out onto her face.

"Good girl!" She says to me as she places a quick kiss on my lips. We watch as Chief Shah, hugs my mom in farewell and walks away, most likely heading to her office. My mami turns around and spots us, a bright smile plastered on her face. I gulp again and try to calm my rapidly beating heart. "Good luck." Britt whispers into my ear as she walks away, leaving me alone, face-to-face with my mom.

"Hey, mija! How are you?" My mami asks me. I force a smile at her and try to erase any nerves that might show on my face.

"I'm great." I say, my voice cracking slightly. My mom raises a brow at the crack in my voice and stares at me questioningly.

"What's wrong?"

"Look, mami, I need to talk to you about something…something important." I say to her with as much confidence as I can muster. She eyes me quizzically and nods for me to continue. I take her by the forearm and gently drag her to the deserted hallway in the NICU. I take a deep breath and rest my back against the wall, a nervous smile now gracing my lips as I look at her.

"Spit it out, mija."

"Okay, look… let me just start this off by saying that I love you very much and I love the fact that you're here in New York again. Also, I would like to say that I appreciate everything you've done for me over the last, almost, 30 years. I—

"Santi! Just spit it out." My mami says. I take another deep breath and look her in the eye.

"As much as I appreciate everything you've ever done for me, I think that it would be best if you give me and Britt some space…. We um…we just want to plan for the baby on our own, ya know? We're adults and we're married and we just…we just think it'd be nice if you backed off a little and let us deal with this situation the way we want to…without interference…" I say slowly. I eye my mom nervously, waiting for her to say something. She stays quiet for a moment, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Oh…I understand. I will try to give you two your space then…sorry to be a bother." My mom says quietly. She looks up at me with sad eyes. "Is that all or is there more?" I gulp audibly at the sad look in my mom's eyes and quickly look away, the guilt in my chest expanding as I listen to her unusually quiet tone.

"No…that's it. I'm sorry mom…" I trail off quietly. She musters up a forced smile and shakes her head at me, waving her hand dismissively.

"It's okay, Santi. I didn't mean to come off as overbearing and annoying, I'm just really excited. My baby is planning to give birth to her own baby…I just got a little carried away is all, but I understand where you're coming from completely. I'll back off until you want my help, okay?" she says in a reassuring tone. I nod my head slowly and she pulls me towards her, placing a kiss on my forehead. "I have to go fill out some paperwork in Chief Shah's office, I'll see you later." I nod at her and she places another kiss on my forehead before walking away, leaving me and my guilt-ridden gut, sagged against the wall. Brittany enters the hallway a few moments later, eyeing me curiously.

"How'd it go?" She asks me. I look up at her with a pout.

"I think I broke her heart." I tell her softly. She pulls me towards her and wraps me in her arms.

"She'll be fine, San. She's a Lopez. Lopez's are resilient, just look at you and your brother, you guys are the perfect example of resilience. Now let's get to work! You have 4 interns that are waiting for you out there." Britt hitches her chin in the direction of my four interns waiting at the end of the hallway, sneaking glances at us. I groan loudly at the sight of them, causing Brittany to giggle at me. "Let's go wifey." She says, taking my hand in hers, entwining our fingers together as we walk down the hallway. As we grow nearer to my interns, I put on a stern expression that causes all of them to straighten their stance.

"Alright, little shits, let's get started on rounds." I tell them in an authoritative tone, walking pass them quickly, and smirking to myself as I hear their feet scrambling to catch up to me. Sometimes being a third year resident has its perks.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Lunch Time_

"So you guys are going to do IVF?" Puck asks us. Britt and I nod at him. "So you're using Britt's eggs, Juan's sperm and _your_ body, correct?" Puck asks me to clarify. I nod at him again and he breaks out into a smile. "Awesome! Your kids are going to look like the perfect Pierce/Lopez mix. I can't wait to have another niece or nephew. This is really great you guys." Puck says sincerely, causing Britt and I to smile at him.

"So when are you guys going to start the process?" Donovan asks as he takes a bite of his bean burrito.

"Next week. We made an appointment with Dr. Frederick." Britt tells him. Dr. Frederick is one of the few doctors in this hospital that deal with IVF. He's the best of the best, or so I've heard.

"I can't believe you guys are really doing this. You guys are going to be moms… This is really exciting." Donovan says as he eyes us with a loving smile on his lips, which we easily return.

"Yes, indeed it is." I mutter out as I stuff my face with my rice and chicken.

"I wonder what your kids are going to be like… if they're anything like you were when we were younger, they're going to be the sweetest kids in the world." Puck says to me with a smile. Brittany looks between us curiously.

"What was she like when she was younger?" Britt asks him curiously. Puck smirks at me and I roll my eyes at him as he begins telling her a story from our childhood.

"San was extremely sweet and compassionate. This one time, when we were in the sixth grade, Quinn, San, Sam, and I would walk to and from school together. One day while we were walking home, we saw a dog get run over by a truck. It was an awful sight to see, especially the fact that the driver kept on going right after, not even bothering to stop and see what they hit. We were all pretty sad about it, but San took it the hardest. When the road was clear of any oncoming cars, San ran into the middle of the street and picked up the bloody dog corpse and cradled him in her arms as if he were a baby. Sam, Quinn, and I kept telling her to leave it there but she refused. She said that it wouldn't be fair to the dog to be continuously run over, whether it was dead or not. So, she carried the dog all the way to a clearing near Quinn's house. She ordered us to get some shovels, so we did, and we dug a grave for the dog because according to San, every creature, human, animal or insect, deserved to have a proper burial. So we had a little 10 minute funeral for the dog that Santana decided to name, Oscar, and she had us do a eulogy and everything.

There's a makeshift headstone made of cardboard over where we buried him. Also, he was a puppy, so San had us bury him in one of Quinn's old shoeboxes because she didn't like the idea of just throwing him into the ground without a casket. She thought that burying him without a casket of some sort would be careless and immoral. She also did the same thing when she saw a squirrel get ran over by a motorcycle two months later. She named the squirrel, Charlie, and we ended up burying him right next to Oscar with a 10 minute funeral and all. She was and still _is_ the sweetest person I have ever met. Your kids are going to be amazing because they'll have you two to raise them." Puck says with a genuine smile on his face. My cheeks are flushed crimson after Puck finishes telling that story. I ignore the adoring smile that Brittany sends my way and begin stuffing my face with my lunch again.

"You really did all that?" Britt asks me in a sweet tone. Without looking at her, I nod my head but otherwise, keep eating my lunch. Britt places a soft kiss on my cheek. "You are so amazing, baby."

"Eh." I say noncommittally, stuffing my face with my rice and chicken. She giggles at my obvious embarrassment and places a few more kisses on my cheek, causing a small smile to break out on my face.

"I can't wait to get you pregnant." Britt whispers in my ear seductively, causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach,

I can't wait for her to get me pregnant either.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter we will have a time jump and skip to what we've all been waiting for ;) Until next time! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Warning: Time Jump! I have major writer's block issues with this story so this is mostly a filler chapter lol (I'm sorry) and I've been doing a little research on Reciprocal IVF to better educate myself on the subject matter and the process. I'm sure there are a few things I may still misunderstand about the process, so if there are any inaccuracies written about it, please PM me and tell me. I'd appreciate it. Here's a new chapter, I hope you all enjoy. It's mainly just Brittana interactions sooo…I'll get on with the story. **

**Chapter 6**

_2 Months Later—Lopez-Pierce home_

"I'm tired of taking these pills."

"So am I. Maybe we could just get a puppy…maybe even two puppies and a cat…maybe we could just steal Taylor or Angelica, I'm sure Quinn and Mercedes wouldn't mind…"

"They would totally mind, Britt. By the way, I hate cats."

"But you love pussy, so there's a contradiction right there."

"Why did I marry you? You're so lame…"

"As if you're one to talk, San. You tried getting me horny by telling me knock-knock jokes last night. Who does that?!" Brittany exclaims with a laugh, causing me to blush in embarrassment. I huff and cross my arms over my chest.

"Cool people do that, that's who!" I say in my defense. She chuckles at me and snuggles closer to me, placing her head on my shoulder. Automatically, my arm finds it way around Brittany's shoulder, pulling her closer to me. I place a kiss atop her head and focus on the playing television screen in front of us.

It's been over a month and a half since Britt and I have been going through the whole IVF process. She had to go through a few screening procedures to review her medical history, physical exanimation, blood tests, etc., basically the whole nine yards. Everything came back good, she's in perfect shape and health. Since everything in the screening came back good, she had to start taking hormonal medications to stimulate her ovaries to help mature her eggs. Also, she had to take pills to manipulate her menstrual cycle and I had to take pills to synchronize my cycle with hers. Crazy, right? We've managed to successfully synchronize our cycles but it seriously sucks ass when we get it. Can you imagine two raging and horny bitches living under one roof and not being able to act on the rage or horniness because they're both on their periods? Hollywood should make a horror movie about that, I'm sure it would cause many people to have nightmares that would last them a lifetime.

"I can't believe we're so close to possibly getting pregnant." I say with a happy sigh. The thought of having kids, _finally_, is amazing.

"Well, believe it because we're really doing this. You know, most married couples wait at least a year before they start trying for a kid." Brittany says with a light laugh and a smirk. I think that over and it's definitely true. Quinn and Rachel took about 2 years to start trying for kids, but Sam and Mercedes only took 6 months to start trying. Kurt and Elliot have only been married for a little less than a year now and they're already trying to adopt. Maybe it's just my group of friends that aren't like normal married couples?

"True. Very true, but we're not normal people. I've wanted to have kids for years now, but I didn't have anyone to raise a child with-_until_ _now_. I didn't want to do it on my own." I tell her truthfully. She nods her head against my shoulder in understanding.

"I know what you mean. If you think about it though, you wouldn't have been alone. You would have Quinn and Rachel and Puck and Donovan and Mercedes and Kurt and Sam and Elliot, to help raise it. Hell, your mother and father would probably move here full-time just to help you out. It's funny, you know, being a part of your inner group of loved ones has made me see that you all love each other more than a lot of blood-related families are capable of. It's pretty amazing. I mean, Quinn and Rachel named both of their children after you. Sam and Mercedes named their child after Quinn and Rachel. Kurt and Elliot named their two puppies after Puck and Sam. I mean, you guys are just so amazingly close." Brittany says in an awe-filled tone, lifting her head from my shoulder to look at me.

I smile at her and nod my head in agreement. Everything she said is so true. I mean, Angelica Maria Berry-Fabray and Lilian Santana Berry-Fabray are the names of Faberry's children. Too bad I've officially run out of names for them to use for their next child. Sam and Mercedes named their daughter, Taylor Babra-Quinn Evans; Kurt and Elliot named their puppies Noah and Evan. We all seem to have an affinity for naming our kids/pets after one another.

"Yeah… Sooooo next week we are officially implanting your eggs in my uterus. How exciting!" I say to Brittany with a smirk, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Don't forget, my eggs are being fertilized by _your brother's_ sperm." She says, widening her smirk and causing me to grimace. She laughs out loud and snuggles her body further into mine. Brittany's eggs were taken out and fertilized about a week ago and since our cycles are synchronized, we will be implanting them into me next week (5 days from now). Such a long and uncomfortable process, IVF, is. "I can't wait to tell people that I knocked you up. I bet all of the women in the hospital, that you slept with, are going to hate me even more than they already do. That Raquel girl gives me the death stare every time I walk down to ortho. If looks could kill, I'd already be dead."

"Who's Raquel?" I ask her in confusion. Brittany smirks at me.

"My point exactly."

"What point?!"

"Let's go to bed, we've got work in the morning." Britt says with that smirk still in place as she gets up from the couch and walks into our bedroom.

"I am so confused right now." I whine quietly to myself as I get up from my spot on the couch and walk into my bedroom to follow Brittany.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Next Day-Work_

"Lopez!" Puck yells after me as I walk down the semi-crowded ICU corridor. I stop in place and wait for the man to catch up. As he walks up beside me, I resume walking and he falls into step with me.

"What's up, Puck?"

"Well, I just wanted to give you an early congratulations on your pregnancy. I know that you aren't doing the procedure for another 4 days, but I just wanted to let you know that I am extremely happy for you." Puck tells me sincerely. I roll my eyes good-naturedly at him and smile.

"You've been saying that for the last two months, Puck." I tell him with a small giggle. He grins widely at me and puts his muscular arm around my shoulder, pulling my body closer to his. As we continue to walk, I lean the side of my head onto his shoulder.

"I know I have, but it gets truer every day that we get closer to your pregnancy becoming a reality. Do you remember how we used to talk about our futures together? Back when we were teenagers?" I nod my head with a small smile. I remember those days like they were yesterday. "I remember you saying that you want to have multiple children, children who you love, who will love you back unconditionally. I remember all of those times we would babysit Sam's little brother and sister and my brother and sister, and you were always so good with them. You never had a problem playing with them or giving them baths or watching cartoons with them… you never even had a problem kissing their boo boos. You've been maternal for like, ever." Puck says with a light laugh and I smile warmly at him. "You're going to be an amazing mom, San. I know I've said that a lot too, but it almost feels like I can't say it enough. I just- I…good luck, San. I really hope this procedure works." He says to me genuinely, his strong yet gentle grip on my shoulder. I look into his green eyes and nod in agreement.

"I hope it works too." I tell him truthfully. He leans closer to me and places a kiss on my cheek, giving my shoulder an affectionate squeeze. His pager goes off a few seconds later and he looks at it before looking back at me.

"It looks like duty calls. See you at lunch, sis." With that, he walks away and goes into the direction of his assigned unit. I smile after him until he's out of sight and walk over to the nurse's station where I see Britt looking over a patient's chart. I quietly walk up behind her and places my arms around her waist. I lean my mouth close to her hear.

"Knock knock." I whisper to her seductively. Without turning around, she says who's there. "You."

"You who?"

"I plan to run my tongue all over you." I tell her. She bursts out laughing and turns herself around in my arms. She places a kiss on the tip of my nose and looks at me with a teasing smirk on her face.

"I don't understand how, _you,_ of all people, were considered to be the womanizer of this hospital. You have no game whatsoever." Brittany says, howling out in laughter. I pout at her and try to pull away, only to have her put her arms around my waist and pull me closer. "I get that you're sexy as hell and extremely confident and extremely intelligent…but having game is a big part of being a womanizer. I mean, I find your failed attempts at trying to get me horny with knock knock jokes completely endearing, but dude….seriously?!" Brittany says with a warm smile. I frown at her and huff indignantly. "I love you, baby."

"Hmph!"

"Don't you 'hmph' me. Say you love me back."

"No."

"If you don't, I'll be a sad panda." Brittany says with an exaggerated pout. I keep my expression hard but the more she stares at me with that adorable pout and big blue eyes, my hard expression cracks.

"I love you too." She smiles widely at me and presses a quick kiss to my lips before removing her arms from my waist and turning back to her chart.

"So, how are your new interns treating you?" Brittany asks me without turning around. I lean against the counter and release a long sigh. Last month marked the end of my 3rd year residency. And now, I am a 4th year resident and just last week, Chief Shah assigned me 5 new interns. I kind of hate them already.

"They're awful. They think they know everything just because they read it in a textbook. One of my interns wanted to insert a catheter into a woman's urethra today, so I gave them directions on what to do. Because they believe that they are '_so informed'_, they ignored my directions altogether._"_ I say in annoyance, my eyes rolling on their own accord. "The stupid intern almost inserted the catheter into the poor woman's anus." I say in a deadpan tone causing Britt to burst out in laughter.

"You're kidding, right?" She says with a snort. I shake my head sadly.

"Unfortunately, I'm not. At least my last batch of interns took directions well and actually wanted to learn. These new interns just stress me the fuck out." I say in frustration. Brittany turns to look at me and places a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Don't let them get to you. If they continue to ignore your directions, you could always threaten to kick them out of the program; that should scare them straight, if anything. The whole point of being an intern is to learn from the current residents and attending surgeons. If they're not going to listen to you, then they clearly don't need to be here. Just don't let them stress you out, okay?" Brittany says with a tiny smile. I nod my head and pick up one of my new patient charts on top of the counter and open it to go over it. "You know, you look sexy when you're frustrated. Maybe later you can take out some of that frustration on me." Britany says huskily into my ear. My entire body shudders at the feel of her breath against my ear. She chuckles and smirks at me when she sees my facial expression. "And that, my dear wife, is how you spit game."

"I do have game!" I say with my arms crossed over my chest and a pout on my lips. She giggles at me and shakes her head in the negative.

"No you don't. You just have natural sex appeal. I have to go now, _wifey_. See you later." She places a quick kiss on my lips and takes two charts off of the counter, walking away from me and heading into the opposite direction. I watch as she sways her hips back and forth while she walks, her ass looking fantastic in those scrubs. Yeah, my wife is totally sexy. But I still have better game than her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_10 Days Later—Lopez-Pierce home _

"How do you feel?" Brittany asks as we lie together in bed, our bodies clad in our matching SpongeBob onesies.

"I feel the same way I did yesterday and the day before and the day before and the-"Britt cuts me off by putting her hand over my mouth.

"I think I get the point, babe. You feel the same…is that a good sign or a bad sign?" Britt asks worriedly. I sigh and roll over so that my head is now resting on her chest. Her arm finds its way over my shoulder as she places a kiss on top of my head.

"I have no clue. But remember what the doctor said? He said that my hormone levels were good and that the fertilization of your eggs was a success. They said to wait 9 to 11 days before I take a pregnancy test, so that's like 4 more days, okay?" I say to her. She pouts at me and nods. "We'll get pregnant, don't worry." I tell her softly. She nods again and releases a breath.

"What if we get pregnant with twins? Or triplets? Or quadruplets? Or quintuplets? Oh my gosh, what if you're like the next octomom?!" Brittany says with a fearful tone. My eyes widen and I stop breathing at that visual.

"Please do not say that. I have no problem with having 1 child or 2 children or even 3….but 8?! Fuck no! That'll be a nightmare. We'll have enough children to make up a tiny sports team. I'd still love them all unconditionally and take care of them but could you imagine that happening?" I say in my own fearful tone.

"Forget I said anything about that! Let's just go to sleep…or have sex. Whichever you feel like doing." Without answering her, I get up and straddle her hip, smirking down at her seductively.

"You don't have to ask me twice."

For now, I will focus on making love to my beautiful wife and worry about what it would be like to have octuplets later…

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the filler chapter, though I hope you enjoyed it anyhow. I was planning on getting Santana pregnant in this chapter but Reciprocal IVF is a long process so I thought I could write a little about that in this chapter. Next chapter will have what some of you are hoping for. Anyway, until next time you guys. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_1 Week Later_

For the first time, since two days after my wedding, Britt and I are getting an entire weekend off from work. Puck and Mike, too. Unfortunately, Tina, Donovan, Lydia (Who is Donovan's girlfriend again, thank the Lord!), and Molly (Puck's girlfriend), are all stuck working the next two days, unlike all of us awesome people who have the next two days off. However, today is more than just a day off for me and my beautiful wife. Today is the day that we will take our first pregnancy test and see if all of those IVF procedures/treatments worked. Today is also my 30th birthday. Last month was Britt's 27th birthday, and until now, I have never noted the age difference between us. I suddenly feel a tad bit old and miss being in my 20s. It's stupid to feel that way, I know, but the 20s is where it's at. Or, so I've heard from Puck and Sam's siblings.

I've been lying in bed for the last two hours, pretending to still be asleep. I peek one eye open to stare at the time on my bedside clock and see that it is almost 9 a.m. (sleeping in past 5 always feels so good and refreshing). Britt abandoned the safe haven of our bedroom over an hour ago, but of course, she didn't leave without placing a sweet kiss on my cheek and whispering "happy birthday" into my ear. Since then, I've heard the front door open and close a few times, hushed voices now sounding in the living room, while the melodic sound of clinking pots and pans has sauntered through the air vents and into my room. Even with all the noise going on outside of my bedroom, I still manage to hear light footsteps approaching my room door. I automatically snap my eyes shut, trying to even out my breathing so that I can appear asleep to whoever is about to enter.

The room door opens, and I hear tiny little footsteps padding across the carpeted floor towards my bed. A few seconds later, a small figure climbs up onto the bed and straddles my side.

"Auntie Tana! Wake up!" Lily says quietly into my ear, prodding my cheek repeatedly, with her small forefinger. "Waaaaakeeee uppppp, sweepy head." She says in her adorable voice. Before I can stop it, a small giggle escapes my mouth at her attempt to say "sleepy". She begins to poke the dimple in my cheek and after a few seconds, she leans down and places a slobbery kiss on my forehead. My eyes slowly flutter open while I, skillfully, shift my body onto my back, picking up Lily and placing her on my stomach, before I begin to tickle her playfully. My little, almost 3 year old, niece begins shrieking in laughter while I continue my assault on her. After I feel that she's had enough, I discontinue my attack and place her on her back. I lift up her Sesame Street shirt and blow a raspberry on her stomach causing her to giggle at me.

"Hey, kid." I say to her as I decide to sit up on the bed completely. She smiles brightly at me and crawls into my lap, looping her tiny arms around my neck.

"Hi!" She says to me enthusiastically.

"What brings you here, baby girl?" I ask her sweetly, wrapping my arms around her small waist, a smile of adoration plastered on my face at the sight of her. She smiles a big, dimpled, smile at me and giggles.

"Happy birfday!" She says excitedly, bouncing around in my lap. I smile softly at her and place a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, my princess."

Just a moment later, Brittany enters our room holding a cupcake in her hand, a lit candle placed in the center of it. She smiles brightly at me as she approaches my side of the bed. Following after her, are my parents, Quinn, Rachel, Angelica, Puck, Sam, Taylor, Mike, and Kurt. All of them are smiling brightly at me as they enter the bedroom, each of them holding some type of gift bag or small box in their hands. I smile warmly at my family and roll my eyes playfully as they begin singing Happy Birthday to me. Once they have finished butchering the birthday song, which they do purposely every year, Brittany approaches me with the cupcake in her hand.

"Happy birthday baby, make a wish." Britt says to me softly. I close my eyes and make the one wish that I know would make this the best birthday ever… and then I blow out the candle. Once the flame is out, Brittany takes the candle out of the cupcake and hands the candle to Puck, who sloppily licks the frosting off the bottom of it. A look of distaste makes its way onto my face at Puck's disgusting display and when he catches my eye, he wiggles his tongue out at me suggestively, causing Quinn and I to groan in displeasure.

"You're such a pig, Puckerman." I say to him in mild disgust.

"But I'm _your_ pig. Welcome to the 30s, baby sis. You are now one of us." Puck says teasingly, a playful smile on his lips. I roll my eyes at the man and let a soft chuckle escape my throat.

"Time for your presents!" Britt says excitedly, a bright smile on her face. I shake my head amusedly at her and gesture to my family to begin their gift giving. They all smile enthusiastically and basically fight for whose gift I should open first. Quinn wins, of course, and hands me her gift bag. As I peek inside, I see an adult power ranger's onesie and an infant-sized onesie to match. I look up at her with a wide smile and she chuckles.

"I wanted your son or daughter to be able to match with you when you have one of your onesie wearing days. I know that this gift would probably be more appropriate for a baby shower, but I couldn't resist giving it to you now. " Wordlessly, I pull her onto my lap and hug her tightly, causing her to giggle at my affectionate behavior. Rachel is next with her gift, but she tells me not to open it until everyone else leaves. Apparently it's not appropriate for young eyes and after the amount of times that she said the word "strap" while handing it to me, I knew exactly what it was. My cheeks flush in embarrassment as all of the other adults in the room realize what her gift is, and as I look to Britt, I see that her expression is a cross between amusement and mortification. I completely ignore my mother's teasing smirk as Puck steps up to me and hands me his gift. I peek inside of his gift bag and take out the object inside. I smirk when I see that he has gotten me a bedazzled pager for work.

"Really, Puck?" I ask him with a snort. He smiles, completely satisfied with his gift choice. I shake my head in amusement and hug him regardless. It's the thought that counts…plus, Puck has always sucked at gift giving but at least he makes an effort. As the gift opening continues, I either find myself shaking my head in amusement, full out laughing or tearing up at some of my friend's sentimentalism. Once I am done opening all of the gifts, I shoo everyone out of the room so that I can take a shower and look more presentable for them. Of course, I have Brittany join me because, seriously? What birthday would be complete without some steamy birthday shower sex with my wife? As she and I clean each other up after countless rounds in the shower, we get dressed and head out into the living room to join the rest of our group.

"Here is your birthday lunch, since you have officially missed breakfast." Quinn says as she slides me a plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs and hash browns. I smile at her in thanks and immediately begin eating.

"So…when are we going to do the whole peeing on a stick thing?" Mike asks randomly. All of us look up at him with raised brows, causing him to flush in embarrassment and shrink away in the corner. I laugh lightly at his bluntness and shake my head amusedly. Over the last two years, I've gotten the chance to get to really _know_ Mike, and let me just say that he is absolutely amazing. He is extremely straightforward and blunt with his thoughts, but he's never rude about it. To be honest, he makes being blunt and straightforward seem endearing. No wonder him and Britt are so close, they seem to have each other's personality, spirit and dancing ability. He's like the male, Asian version of my wife, and I have no complaints about that whatsoever.

I smile warmly at the man and giggle. "I'm waiting for Tina, Donovan, Mercedes and Elliot to get off of work first. I want you all to be here when I reveal whether or not I'm pregnant. You all are my family, so you should all be here when I reveal whether or not you'll have your niece/nephew/grandchild or not." I tell him. He smiles at me and nods his head in understanding.

"Let's hope you have a child in there, Santi. How do you feel?" My mami asks while she bounces a giggling Taylor on her lap. I watch in fondness as my adorable niece smiles her, mostly, toothless smile.

"I've been feeling a bit nauseous lately and my nose has become hyper-sensitive to smells, but that could be because of the hormone medication I've been taking." I tell her with a shrug. My mami, Quinn, and Rachel look at me with a smile.

"We'll find out soon enough." Quinn says with a smile. I nod at her and start thinking to myself. As everyone breaks out into little conversations around me, I can't help but hope that I actually am pregnant. I'd be bummed if I went through all of this just to be without a child. I sigh to myself and place my head onto the dining room table. Brittany begins rubbing soothing circles on my back and presses a kiss to my bare shoulder.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm pretty sure I knocked you up….if not, then my skills must be severely lacking. We'll just have to try again if this whole thing turns out to be a bust. No worries, my love." Brittany says into my ear soothingly. I nod my head against the table.

Let's just hope that this whole thing wasn't a bust.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"It's time!" Britt announces loudly to the people crowded around in our living room. Everyone is officially here now, my mother has even gone as far as putting my brother, Artie and Finn, on a group Skype call. In three minutes, my world will either change for the better, or it will remain the same. As Britt and I go into the bathroom together, I do what I have to do with the test. Afterwards, we place the pregnancy test, carefully, atop the counter, waiting patiently for the results. "Just so you know, I will love you whether you are pregnant or not. Although, I'm sure you already knew that." Britt says genuinely. I giggle softly at her.

"Good to know." We watch the timer on my phone as it counts down the minutes. These three minutes feel like an eternity. From here, in the master bathroom, I can hear the excited chatter going on in the living room. Everyone is out there waiting for the results. Most people would probably want to do this whole pregnancy test thing in private, but not me and Britt. We need all the support we can get, just in case the test comes back negative. I'm pretty positive that she and I are going to need as many hugs as possible to get through this if we don't get the desired result. Plus, we've done these family get-togethers for every possibly pregnancy in this group. We all look to each other for support. It's our thing.

Brittany and I share a small, nervous smile and a chaste kiss as we sit on the edge of the bathtub together. As we glance down at my phone, we see that just 20 seconds are left on the timer.

"This is it." I say to her. She looks at me with a smile.

"It is."

We look back at the timer to see the numbers counting down from 5 to 4 to 3 to 2 to 1 to…..0. With a shaky breath and shaky legs, Britt and I walk up to the counter together. Before either of us get the chance to look at the results, Brittany turns to me and locks her blue eyes with my nervous brown orbs. "Remember what I said out there…we will keep trying if the test comes back negative. We won't give up." She says sincerely. I place a quick kiss on her lips and nod my head in agreement. We both let our breaths hitch as I pick up the stick to look at the results. As we stare at the results, our eyes widen in surprise, matching smiles slowly spreading across our faces.

"It's positive." I say in a stunned whisper.

"You're pregnant…we're having a baby." Brittany says in awe.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. Also, I am open to any suggestions you all may have. Until next time you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, I've read your reviews and I have taken your comments into account. I've been going through major writer's block lately, which sucks, but I'm trying my best to squeeze out decent chapters. Anyway, I will still write this story how I see fit, but I understand where some of you are coming from. Here is a Brittana filled chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Feel free to leave your feedback and ideas and suggestions. I'd appreciate it! Until next time!**

**Chapter 8**

The mini-birthday/"Oh my god, you're pregnant" party, ended a few hours ago. Once everyone heard the news that Britt and I were, indeed, pregnant, they congratulated us, squished us in multiple hugs and then left to give the new prospective parents some privacy. Before they left, Quinn and my mom cleaned up whatever mess was left behind, which if I do say so myself, was extremely nice of them. Once they left, Britt and I tried 3 more pregnancy tests, and they all came back positive. It looks like this is really, _finally_, happening and I couldn't be happier. And judging by the huge smile that Britt's been sporting since we got the first test's results, it doesn't look like she could get any happier either.

"Britt that tickles." I say to her with a giggle. We've been lying in bed for the last hour or so, and Britt has been leaving a trail of feather light kisses, all over my abdomen. She's let her tongue slip out to lick the contours of my abs a few times, but I'm not complaining. I let my fingers slide through her golden locks and massage her scalp, while she continues her kiss attack on my stomach.

"Hey baby."

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't talking to you, San, I was talking to the baby inside of you." Britt says with a giggle. I roll my eyes playfully and can't stop the warm smile from spreading across my face.

"Well, then!" I say to her in mock hurt. She giggles at me and crawls her way up my body, stopping only when her face nears my own. She places a lingering kiss on my lips, one that makes me go weak in the knees. It's a good thing I'm already laying down. She decides then, to straddle my waist completely, my arms automatically wrapping themselves around her waist as she leans down to deepen our kiss. Her tongue, skillfully, slides its way into my mouth, brushing itself along the roof of my mouth. I moan into the kiss and allow my tongue to seek her own. Once our tongue's make contact, we softly massage them against each other's, a slight moan escaping both of our throats, and into each other's mouths. I put my hand underneath her shirt and begin lightly stroking her back, while one of hers hands is caressing my cheek and the other is holding her body up.

The kiss gets even more heated and I find myself trying to lift Britt's shirt over her shoulders. She lifts her arms up and allows me to pull it off of her completely. I pull off my own shirt and pull Britt back on top of me to continue our kiss. I roll our bodies over, so that I am now on top. I lean up so that I can unclasp my bra, throwing it on the ground once it's off. I lean down and do the same to Britt's, throwing it somewhere across the room, though I'm not exactly sure where it landed. Britt pulls me down to her and our lips find one another's again. Our kisses become frantic, up until the point that we find ourselves heavily panting, our hips bucking wildly into one another's, while our clothed centers try find some sort of friction to rub against.

Britt rolls away from me for a second and quickly pulls off her pajama bottoms. She rolls back over to me, gesturing for me to lift my hips and then she quickly pulls down my sleep shorts and sends the discarded item flying across the room. I smile at her as her lips crash back into mine, her body finding its way to be on top once again. Her lips detach from mine and before I get the chance to complain, she trails kisses down my jaw, down my neck and then settles on my breasts. She flicks her tongue over my nipple, causing my entire body to shudder at the contact. She does so again and again, while her hand makes its way to knead the other. She latches her mouth onto my nipple and sucks on it roughly, causing a loud moan to escape my throat. I look at her through hooded eyes, my brown eyes locking onto her darker than normal, blue eyes. I gently pull her mouth away from my breast and pull her back up so that I can reattach my mouth to hers.

She breaks way from our kiss when oxygen becomes a necessity and she smiles curiously at me. I quirk a brow at her and look at her in confusion.

"What?" I ask her. She looks at me for a moment, her 'thinking' expression taking over her face. Despite our heated moment, she still manages to look adorable.

"Do you think the baby could hear us getting it on?" She asks me with genuine curiosity. A laugh bubbles its way out of my throat at the question and I find myself shrugging amusedly in response.

"Well, considering that he or she is barely even developed, I'm going to say that's a no."

"But what if further along in this pregnancy, like 8 months in, they could hear everything we're doing? Like, what if we're having sex and the baby is in your stomach trying to put their hands over their ears to drown out our excessive moaning? What if, in the future, when they're like 16 years old, they tell us about the time they heard us having sex while they were in the womb?" Britt asks with a thoughtful expression on her face. I roll my eyes at her playfully and allow another laugh to escape my throat.

"Then we will tell them that in order for them to be born, we had to have a crazy amount of sex. Even _if_ it is physically impossible for two women to impregnate one another through sex. Speaking of sex, can we get back to it?" I ask her with a smirk. Instead of answering me verbally, she trails kisses down the valley between my breasts, down to my stomach and then finally…she's exactlywhere I need her to be.

Married sex is awesome. But celebratory married sex? Even better.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Next Day_

"I think we should name our child Lord Tubbington III."

"We are not naming our child after your childhood cat, B."

"What about the Duke of Cambridge?"

"Why would we name our child that?" I ask her with a raised brow. She shrugs at me with a smirk and I chuckle at her. "Definite no, to that one."

"What about….Sir Mix a lot II?" I look at her with a blank expression at that one.

"…..why?"

"Because then we can say that our "baby got back."" Brittany says with a sly smile. I shake my head in amusement at that. I married a dork.

"How about we hold off on the baby names until we actually know the sex of it?" I tell her. She pouts at me but nods her head in agreement.

"We're totally going to end up naming our child after one of our friends, aren't we?"

"Probably."

"Lord Tubbington was my best friend, ya know…can that name at least be considered a contender?" Britt asks me with puppy dog eyes and a heartbreaking pout. I let out a playful sigh and nod in agreement, just to appease her. She squeals happily and throws her arms around me. I giggle at her and shake my head in amusement as I return her over-affectionate hug.

Right now, Britt and I are walking around Times Square. It's 12 in the afternoon, and we're looking for a lunch spot to have a belated b-day lunch. After spending the whole day with our friends and family yesterday (minus the steamy night she and I had together), Britt and I decided that today would be all about us. Or in her words, all about me. We walk down the sidewalk together, hand-in-hand, eyeing every restaurant and store that we pass by, looking for a decent place to settle down in. Eventually, after 10 more minutes of walking, we stop at Tony Roma's, and head inside, the hostess seating us almost immediately. We are soon greeted by a waitress and we put in our food and drink orders, only engaging in conversation once our waitress is gone.

"The waitress was checking you out." Brittany says, eyeing said waitress in disdain. I giggle at her displeased look and try to fight off the amused smile that has threatened to form on my face.

"I didn't notice." I tell her nonchalantly, causing her eyes to snap up to mine, a look of disbelief on her face.

"She was practically undressing you with her eyes. When we were putting in our food order, she was looking at you as if you were an item on the menu." I smirk at that and shrug my shoulders.

"Well, I'm hot as fuck, so do you blame her?" I ask. Britt looks at me through narrowed eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. The smirk on my face only widens at her stance. She's jealous. Before I get the chance to tease her about it, our waitress comes back with our drinks.

"Here you guys go." The waitress, named Annie, according to her nametag, says, her green eyes lingering on my bust. Now I see what Britt is talking about. Annie's eyes move from my bust and focus on my face, a twinkling of recognition in her brown eyes. "Santana?" She asks. I balk at that, my face twisting into a confused expression. How does she know my name? Before I get the chance to voice my question, she smirks at me, opening her mouth to answer my silent question. "We met, like 4 years ago. My sister was one of your patients in the ICU. I used to hang out at the hospital almost every day and every now and then, you used to hang out with me in the hospital cafeteria." She says, I look at her and tilt my head, trying to figure out who she is. I've had hundreds of patients in the last 4 years, many of which had family members hanging out at the hospital every day. As I take in her black hair, brown eyes, tan skin and small frame, I remember who she is.

And, of course, I slept with her….. Damn, my womanizing days…

I am careful to avoid Britt's eyes, as recognition flashes across my features. "Oh, of course. I remember you, Annie. Your sister was in the ICU because of a car accident. How is she holding up?" I ask her casually, avoiding Britt's suspicious gaze.

"She's good. She just got her PhD in English last month from Cornell. But enough about my sister, how are you? How's work and are you seeing anyone?" Annie asks in a flirtatious tone. I don't have to look at Britt to feel the heat of her gaze looking between me and the waitress. From across the table, I hear Brittany clear her throat loudly.

"Yes, she is seeing someone. That someone is obviously me, seeing as how I am right here, holding her hand from across the table." Brittany says menacingly. If Britt glared at this woman any harder, she'd most likely wield the power to behead her just by the sharpness in her stare, alone. Annie takes note, I'm guessing for the first time, of Britt and I's clasped hands wresting on the tabletop. Her eyes widen when she notices the matching wedding bands on our fingers.

"Oh, _shit_. Shit, shit, shit. Sorry. I am so _so_ sorry." Annie apologizes profusely. "I'm…I'll…your meal is on the house. I'll pay for it. I…okay…I'm going to go check on your food." Annie sputters out, her tan features taking on a darker tint as she scrambles away from us, headed towards the kitchen. The feel of my hand being squeezed roughly snaps my attention away from the kitchen area and back to Brittany.

"I love you." I start, causing Britt's eyes to turn into slits. I gulp audibly and offer a nervous smile.

"You slept with a patient?!" She whispers harshly. My eyes widen at her.

"What? No! I'd never sleep with a patient. That's one of the first things I told you. I never said anything about the patient's family members or friends though…" I tell her sheepishly. She stares at me incredulously. I roll my eyes at her and place my free hand on top of our, already, clasped hands. I look deeply into her blazing blue orbs and wait patiently for her to return my gaze. When she does, I smile at her softly. "That was the old me, Britt. The new me hasn't slept with anyone, besides you, in over two years. Given my extensive track record, there's a chance we will run into many of my former sexual partners."

"I know… just…she was staring at you unabashedly! Your boobs seem to be the only thing she noticed. At least the women in the hospital don't stare at you like that anymore." She mutters in defeat. I chuckle at her and stare at her in adoration.

"That's because those women know that I belong to you. Women are always going to stare at me, just like they are always going to stare at you. You'll just have to learn to deal with it, though I must admit…jealous Brittany? Totally hot." I say to her huskily. She bites her bottom lip bashfully and leans across the table to place a quick kiss on my lips, one that I gladly return. Just as our rears reclaim our seats, Annie comes back, two plates being held in both of her hands.

"Here you go. Enjoy your lunch. I'm sorry, once again." She says apologizes swiftly, avoiding eye contact with either of us. We nod our heads in acceptance of her apology and she quickly dashes off to her next table.

"If we run into anymore of your former sexual partners, I plan to tell them that I knocked you up with a demon baby. That should scare them away."

"I think just letting them know I'm pregnant would scare them away. Add that to the fact that my wife is a black belt and jiu-jitsu and I'm sure they'd run for the hills."

"…are there actual hills in Brooklyn?"

"No idea. Let's just eat." I tell her with a small smile. She nods and sends me a loving smile.

"Happy belated birthday baby…and happy conception my other baby." Britt says in a high-pitched voice, one that is obviously meant for the tiny, almost nonexistent being growing in my stomach. I smile at her and begin eating my food.

We're going to be the dorkiest, most amazing family ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_1 week later_

"I don't want to be here."

"Well, you don't have much of a choice. You have work to do, babe."

"But…why can't I just stay home?"

"Santana, you've managed to get more days off in this past week than most doctors can get off in a year. Stop complaining."

"But baby…"

"Stop. You're working today." Brittany says with a stern expression. She places a quick kiss on my lips and then kisses her fingers, placing them on my clothed belly. "See you later, my babies." She says in a baby-voice, discreetly rubbing my belly before heading off into the direction of her group for rounds.

Last week, after we took our 4 home pregnancy tests, we came to an official OB and got tested. And if we were sure of our pregnancy before, then we are extra sure of our pregnancy now. I had managed to get my mami and Chief Shah to sign off on 2 extra days off, and today is my first day back at work after those two relaxing days. So, all in all, I had 4 days off in the past week or so. While Britt was here at work, I was over at Quinn and Rachel's babysitting Angie and Lily, and bickering with Quinn and Rachel on the side. You'd think that after two years of me being in a relationship with Brittany that Rachel would be deterred from asking for a foursome. But unfortunately, my marriage and newfound pregnancy has only managed to spur her on even more. Quinn obviously wasn't too thrilled about that, and _that_ triggered our pointless bickering. Lily learned way too many swear words that day….none, which she had learned from me, by the way. It was all Rachel and Quinn's doing this time, though I'm sure they'd try to convince everyone else otherwise. My friends are assholes. Lovable assholes, sure, but still assholes.

"Dr. Lopez, I was wondering when we were going to begin our rounds." One of my interns, I call her Squeaky, asks me. I look at her with a bored expression.

"Now. Come along interns!" I say loudly to the interns lined up behind Squeaky. As I walk quickly towards my first patient's room, I hear tennis shoes squeaking across the hospital's floor, shuffling to catch up to me.

I've still got it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey baby." Britt says to me after rounds, placing a quick kiss on my lips as she greets me. I smile at her before returning my attention back to my charts.

"Hey." I tell her back. I am more than aware of my interns standing behind me. The last thing I need those little shits to hear, is a personal conversation between me and my wife. Also, I don't need them seeing how whipped I am…I have a reputation as a hard ass that I need to maintain.

"So I was wondering, what time are you thinking of going for lunch? I get to scrub in on an appendectomy at 2 and then I have to be in the gallery at 3:30 to watch a craniotomy. I know that we usually go at 2 but I was wondering if we could go a bit earlier today." Britt says. I think it over and as far as I know, I don't have any procedures scheduled for today and unless a patient emergency pops up, then I should be free to take my lunch break with her.

"We could go at 12:30, if you'd like." I offer. She smiles her adorable smile at me and nods.

"That's perfect. See you then, babe." Brittany says to me, leaning in to give me another kiss. Once she pulls back, she offers me one last smile and walks away. I hear a few giggles behind me and turn around just in time to see two of my male interns checking out my wife's ass.

"Hey! Ronald Weasley and Stuart Little! Unless you want me to kick your incompetent, intern asses, I'd suggest that you take your eyes off of my wife's ass. Actually, I'd prefer it if you don't look at her at all. If I catch you looking at her like a piece of meat again, I will _ends_ you. Are we clear?" I say to them in a menacing tone. Ronald Weasley nods frantically, his eyes wide in fear, while Stuart Little smirks at me arrogantly. I narrow my eyes at the little shit. "Unless you want me to put you on enema duty for the rest of the day, I'd suggest you wipe that smirk off your face." I tell him threateningly. The smirk on his face quickly turns into a scowl.

"It's not like I'm doing something that you, yourself, haven't done before." He reasons with a shrug, the scowl still on his face. I narrow my eyes at him and take a threatening step forward. He audibly gulps and his eyes widen in fright. The cocky smirk and scowl has now completely vanished, a look of trepidation now taking over. Good. He should be scared.

"I want you to open your ears and listen to me. I want you to listen to me good. Dr. Pierce-Lopez, is _my_ _wife_. I will look at her however I please because of that. Unlike you, I actually love and respect her, so do not give me some shit excuse about how if _I_ stare, that _you_ have the right to stare as well, because you _don't_ get that right. So if I ever catch you objectifying my wife and eyeing her like a piece of meat again, then I will permanently place you in the geriatrics unit, until your intern year is up. Do we understand each other, Stuart Little?" I ask him. He nods frantically this time. "Good. Now get the hell out of my sight. Go find something useful to do with your time." I tell them lowly, causing all of them to disperse in record time. Once they are out of sight, a satisfied smirk makes its way onto my face.

"That was awesome." I hear from behind me, turning around to come face-to-face with Puck.

"Whatever."

He chuckles at me and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back, snuggling my head into his chest. "I feel like I haven't see you in forever. How are you doing? How are you feeling?" Puck asks, his eyes darting to my belly every few seconds. I roll my eyes at him. Could he be any more obvious?

"I'm fine Puckerman. And you saw me like 4 days ago."

"4 days too long. I miss our bro-time, Lopez. Sure, my bromance with Donovan is awesome, but my bromance with you was epic. I know that we can't go out for drinks or anything of that nature, but we could still go _out_ together, maybe to a movie or a club or _something_. Something that involves just the two of us." He suggests in a hopeful tone. I smile teasingly at him, batting my eyelashes at him in mock bashfulness.

"Are you asking me on a date, Noah Puckerman?" I ask in a teasing tone. He rolls his eyes playfully at me and shrugs nonchalantly.

"That depends, are you saying yes?" He asks with a smirk.

"Of course I am. But don't tell my wife, she might be upset." I say quietly, with a wink. He chuckles at me and nods in agreement.

"Of course not. This will be our little secret." He says, winking back at me. His pager goes off and after he glances at it, he looks back up at me. "Duty calls, Lopez. I'll see you later." He says, placing a quick kiss to my forehead, discreetly rubbing my belly before he goes. "I'll see you in 9 months, little one." He says in a tiny baby voice before marching off. I roll my eyes at him and allow a chuckle to escape my throat. My friends are such weirdos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Lunch Time—the Garden_

"What if we named our child, Garfield?"

"Like after James Garfield, the president?"

"No, as of Garfield the cat. It could be a cute name."

"No, Britt…just…no." I tell her with a fond smile on my lips. She pouts at me before shrugging off my rejection of her baby name, going back to eating her sandwich. "Are you excited about doing your first solo appy?" I ask her. Her blue eyes shine brightly at that and she nods enthusiastically, resembling an excited little child. I giggle at her cuteness while so goes off on an excited tangent.

"Yes! I mean, I won't actually be doing it solo, Chief Shah will be there to supervise me in case I slip up or something…not saying that I will, but yeah, I'm totally stoked! She picked me out of all of the other 2nd year interns to do this and even though an appendectomy isn't all that exciting, it's still a procedure, you know?" Britt says with wide eyes, an excited gleam shining in her blue orbs. I smirk amusedly at her and nod in agreement. She continues to talk at a mile a minute and I can't help but stare at her lovingly. She is the most adorable human being I have ever met in my life. I have long stopped listening to what she's saying, choosing to stare at her instead.

When her mouth stops moving, her eyes suddenly narrow at me in mock anger.

"Have you even been listening?"

"Nope." I tell her teasingly, the smirk still on my lips. She smirks back at me and shakes her head in amusement.

"You were just too busy being a creeper. I get it." She says playfully. I roll my eyes at her and lean forward to place a kiss on her lips. She smiles softly at me and leans forward to deepen the kiss. We get lost in our little world until an obnoxious voice disturbs our moment.

"Keep it PG, will ya?" We hear from behind us. Britt and I turn around and who do we see? Fucking Stuart Little, that's who!

"That's it, Stuart. Starting tomorrow, you will be put in geriatrics. Have fun giving sponge baths and enemas to your patients." I tell him. His eyes widen at me in disbelief and he sputters out nonsense. How did someone like this even _get in_ to this program?

"That's not fair!"

"No, what's not fair is you being a little twat. First you had the audacity to eye my wife as if she were a piece of steak you were ready to devour. Then you had the audacity to talk back to me. And now, you interrupt me and my wife trying to get our mack on, while we're on freaking break, by the way, and away from prying eyes. The fact that you went out of your way to scope us out, just so that you could interrupt our alone time together, seriously annoys the shit out of me. Now be gone, afores I _ends_ you." I say to him dismissively. He glares at me and mutters some curses under his breath, walking away with his lunch in hand. I let out an irritated breath and turn back to face Brittany, only to see that an amused expression has made its way onto her face. "What?"

"You yelled at him for checking me out?" Britt asks with the quirk of her eyebrow. I flush at that and shrug, turning my attention back to my lunch, "What was it that you said last week when we went out for lunch? I believe you said "_women are always going to stare at me, just like they are always going to stare at you. You'll just have to learn to deal with it." _So does the "dealing with it" count for men also, or just women? And isn't this just the pot calling the kettle black?" Britt asks teasingly. I focus my attention on my lunch and refuse to spare her a glance. She giggles from her spot next to me and places a kiss on my cheek. "You're cute when you're jealous."

"I was not jealous. I just don't like people staring at you like a piece of meat, that's all. They should respect you." I say to her with a shrug.

"And that's how I feel when others look at you that way and you know what?" I look at her questioningly. "We're just going to have to learn to deal with it." I groan out loud and she giggles. Her pager goes off a second later and she quickly stands up. "I gotta go start prepping. I'll see you later, San." She says, placing a quick kiss on lips before dropping down to her knees to place a quick peck to my clothed stomach. "Bye baby!" She says affectionately, standing up straight and giving my stomach an affectionate rub. With that, she walks away from the garden and heads back into the direction of the hospital building.

"I was so not freaking jealous…" I mutter to myself as I stuff my face with my salad.

**A/N: I still have writer's block lol. But I really wanted to get an update out, so hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. I will try to post again soon. And just an early warning, next chapter there will be another time jump. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is more Santana-centric than the rest of them so hopefully you all don't mind. I am going to periodically do a time jump every other chapter to speed along her pregnancy, but I won't skip **_**too**_** much of it. I plan to do a few chapters in Britt's POV, so if you're interested in that, then tell me or PM me. Anyway, here's a new chapter! Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 10**

_1 Month Later_

Someone kill me now…I feel like I've released my entire soul into this toilet bowl and there is no chance of getting it back. For the past week, my knees have found solace on the bathroom tiles, while my face seems to always be hovering over the toilet bowl. My Linda Blair impersonation has been perfected due to the constant morning sickness and I think I could give her a run for her money now. Every morning for the past week, the same thing has been occurring. I'll wake up at around 4 in the morning, feeling the bile rise up in my throat and sprint out of my bed so fast, you'd think I was Usain Bolt. And every time I get to the toilet and upchuck my soul, Brittany will appear out of nowhere, holding my hair back with one hand and rubbing soothing circles on my back with the other. And once I'm done emptying the contents of my stomach, she'd disappear for a minute or two and return with a glass of water and some saltines. My wife is a saint, anyone who tries to tell me otherwise will get cut.

I knew that morning sickness would be an inevitable part of pregnancy…I really did…but now that I have it…it sucks. Quinn, Mercedes, Veronica, and my mami have all given me their pregnancy war stories, and if I wasn't scared before, then I am definitely scared now. I have to carry this child for another 8 months and even though the prospect of giving life to another human being is amazing and heartwarming, it's also slightly terrifying. I dread the day that I start getting weird pregnancy cravings… God, I can imagine it now. _"Hey babe, can you get me a chocolate and pickle sandwich, slathered in Mayo, horse radish, bacon, and ranch dressing?" _I so do not want to become the lady who wants to eat stuff like that…but it is inevitably going to happen whether I want it to or not….

Speaking of pregnancy, my abs, are starting to disappear one-by-one. This is concerning to me. I haven't really gained any weight yet, but I am seriously starting to feel as if I have already lost some of my sexiness…and I thrive off of being sexy! Britt tells me that I'll always be sexy, regardless of my changing body type, but she's my wife…she's supposed to tell me things like that! Just because she says it, doesn't mean she means it. I can't help but feel like I'm going to turn into a freaking Oompa Loompa by next month. Soon, everyone will know that I'm pregnant…or think that I just put on a ton of weight…I really hope they assume the former and not the latter, because that would just damage my ego even more…

I hate that I am here again, hovered over the toilet bowl and emptying out the contents of my stomach for the second time this morning. It's a little past 4:20 am and unfortunately, I have to start getting ready for work soon. I feel a hand rubbing circles on my lower back, a quiet voice whispering sweet reassurances into my ear, and another hand keeping my hair from falling into my face. As I finish my impeccable Linda Blair impersonation, my body slumps backwards, the side of my head now resting against the sink cabinet.

"You doing okay, babe?" Brittany asks me softly. Without opening my eyes, I nod my head. I feel a little better but still slightly nauseous…and maybe just a tad bit dizzy, but I'll live. I hope. "Here, drink this." Brittany says. I open my eyes and see the glass of water she is offering to me and I take it with a small appreciative smile. I down the glass in one go and hand it back to her. She takes it from me and places it onto the floor beside her and hands me an opened pack of saltine crackers. I take it from her gratefully and begin nibbling on the crackers while Britt sits next to me on the bathroom tiles, still rubbing little circles on my back. "Feel a little better now?" She asks as I finish off my third cracker. I nod at her and she smiles a close-lipped smile at me. A few more minutes pass by while I nibble on my crackers in silence.

"We have to start getting ready for work soon." I tell her as I polish off my 8th cracker, closing the pack and placing it in my lap. She nods wordlessly and releases a heavy sigh. I eye her curiously. "Are you okay, B?" She nods her head and lets out a loud yawn. She's exhausted. She's been getting up to tend to my morning sickness every day for the last week. I suddenly feel very guilty for waking her with my retching noises. "I'm sorry that I keep managing to wake you. I know how much your sleep means to you, but to be fair, you don't always have to come to my rescue, if you want to catch a few extra minutes of sleep, you're welcome to do so." I tell her in a sincere voice. Her eyes go wide as she stares at me in disbelief. Did I just say something to offend her?

"I am your _wife_, Santana, it is my job to make sure you are okay. I don't come in here every morning because I _have_ to, I come in here every morning because I _want_ to. I want to help you feel better any way that I can. Sure, I love my sleep, but I love you even more so shut up." Brittany says grumpily causing me to smirk at her. She's way too adorable for her own good.

"Okay, okay. I understand. Well, thanks for always taking care of me." I tell her sincerely. She smiles at me and offers a lazy shrug.

"It is my pleasure. So since we're both up why don't we just take a shower together and I can help clean you up? Afterwards we can nap for like 20 minutes, get dressed and then eat breakfast. Sound good?" She asks. I shrug at her and nod. We both stand up and begin stripping out of our clothes. Once we're fully nude, we walk into the shower and begin lathering ourselves up, washing each other's backs and hair as we do so. There's nothing sexual about this shower, it's simply just two wives showing their care for one another through showering…or something more poetic sounding… I'm just not in the poetic type right now…or like, ever. But I try. And Britt seems to find my poetic failure charming.

"Hey B?"

"Yeah?"

"If you were a potato…you'd be an excellent potato. Like, so tasty." I tell her. She giggles at me and scrunches up her nose in that cute way she does when she hears something silly.

"You have such a way with words, babe." Britt says in playful sarcasm as she kisses the tip of my nose. You see? My poetic failure is totally a part of my amazing charm and Britt doesn't seem to mind. I wonder if my son or daughter will be as charming as me.

Oh, who am I kidding? They will be 10 times more charming than me! They will have Britt and I as parents, our baby will have everyone wrapped around their tiny little finger. As Britt and I step out of the shower and head into our bedroom, I take a few seconds to place my palm on my stomach, rubbing it slowly as I smile down at my, still flat, stomach. I know that my baby can't see me, but I hope that they can feel all of the love I already have for them. Even though they make me physically ill and eventually will make me fat and have weird food cravings, I still love them and can't wait for the day I get to meet them. In 8 months, all of this nausea, pain, and weight gain will be worth it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Work—Before rounds_

"Dr. Lopez, I was wondering if I could be placed back into the ICU or maybe even Ortho, Plastics, or the ER, perhaps?" Stuart Little says to me before I take my group to start rounds. I stare at him blankly and cock my head to the side, eyeing him with disdain. Since this intern was put under my watch, I have disliked him greatly. And it has nothing to do with him eyeing my wife or twat-swatting my time with my wife. He has been nothing but an arrogant, incompetent pain in my ass. He defies me, even though I am his superior. Hell, he even defies Chief Shah and she is literally the superior of _every_ surgeon in this hospital. According to some of the new interns, James Wicker, or Stuart Little as I like to call him, grew up extremely privileged. His mother is one of New York's most terrifying judges and his father was a professional NFL player for the New York Jets. He basically could get away with anything and everything and isn't used to being put in his place.

Until now.

"I'm sorry, Stuart but your ass is staying in geriatrics until you learn your place in this hospital. You are an intern and I am your resident, if I want to keep you in geriatrics then I will keep you in geriatrics. Until you learn some respect and change that attitude of yours, then that is where you will stay. Are we clear?" I ask him sternly, causing his eyes to narrow into slits.

"You can't do this. I am going to go to the board and complain if you don't take me out of geriatrics. There is only so much more enemas that I can handle giving in one day." He says semi-threateningly, a full body shudder going through his body at the mention of enemas.

"And there is only so much of your axe body spray that I can handle. I feel like I have to hose you down in order to keep that awful stench from assaulting my senses. My nose is literally burning and my eyes are beginning to water. And you can threaten me all you want, hell, you can even go to the hospital board and complain about me, but that will not change the fact that you are a horrible human being and an even more horrible student. You are an intern, you are here to learn from the people who have more experience in the field than you. You are not here to tell others how to do their jobs and you are not here to insult or talk back to your superiors. You know you can get kicked out of the program for insolence, right? Especially if you manage to piss off the wrong person. Get your act together and I will make sure to pull you out of geriatrics, okay?" I state to him calmly, doing my best not to gag at the stench of his axe body spray. It's like he bathed in that shit.

He nods in defeat, his shoulders sagging. I gently clap him on the back and silently gesture for my other interns to gather around and follow me.

And so we begin rounds.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey, baby. How are you feeling?" Britt asks me as I sit down at our lunch table. I groan to myself as I lean my head against her shoulder, taking in the heavenly scent of her perfume. Unlike all of the other scents I've had the displeasure of smelling today, hers is the best and most comforting. It's not too strong, it's not too sweet, and it's not too bitter. It's just Brittany.

"I feel like every doctor and nurse in this hospital bathes in either cologne or perfume. I couldn't stop gagging around my interns…I couldn't even stop gagging around Puck and Donovan…and I usually can't even smell them." I tell her with a small whine. She giggles at me and places a kiss on the top of my head.

"It's the pregnancy hormones. Your nose is going to be extra sensitive to certain smells for a while, or so I've read." Britt tells me. I nod my head against her shoulder. She opens up her lunch bag and takes out a bowl of salad, placing it in front of me.

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat. All you ate this morning was a banana and some saltines, you need to eat more than that." She says, opening up the lid on the bowl and taking out a fork. She offers the fork to me and I shake my head again, refusing to eat. She releases a sigh and spears the fork through the lettuce, placing the lettuce against my closed lips. "Open your mouth." I shake my head again. "Open your mouth, San." I continue to be stubborn. "I'm going to count to five and if you don't eat this forkful of salad, then I won't have sex with you for a week." She says. She's totally bluffing… I mean, even if my abs are barely visible any more, it's not like she's ever been able to resist me. I continue to stay stubborn, never relenting to her request.

"One."

I know she's not serious.

"Two."

She can't be serious, right?

"Three."

If she actually makes it to four then I should probably start to worry…

"Four."

Oh shit. She's serious.

Before she makes it to five, I open my mouth and lean forward, taking the leafy greens into my mouth. I chew it slowly and swallow, sticking out my tongue at her to prove that I've eaten it. She smirks at me and lets out a somewhat condescending "good girl." I pout at her which causes her to giggle and place a kiss on my lips. She begins feeding me the rest of the salad, occasionally taking a bite for herself before offering a bite to me. It goes on like that until we've finished the entire bowl. She puts the lid back on and slides the bowl back into her bag before taking out a king sized _snickers_ bar. She opens the wrapper and breaks the bar in half, giving one half to me while she quickly devours the other half.

"Britt…"

"Eat." She says with a full mouth. I sigh to myself and begin nibbling on the bar, only managing to eat half of it. I offer her the other piece of the chocolate and she sighs before taking it and stuffing the remaining piece in her mouth. Once she finishes, we share bottle of water before our lunch break time is almost over. We eventually get up from our table and make our way back to towards the hospital. "I was totally kidding when I said that I'd withhold sex from you for a week. I don't think I'd be able to resist you that long." She says with a smirk. I mock growl at her. I should've known. "See you after work, babe." Britt says as she places a kiss on my lips before taking the elevator up to her floor.

I walk into the ICU and am immediately bombarded with the putrid smells of the hospital staff and patients. This is going to be a long day….or better yet, this is going to be a long pregnancy.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've kind of lost my inspiration for continuing this story…but I'm going to attempt to continue it anyway. Also, I've just started back school so my updates are going to be pretty slow for all of my ongoing stories. This chapter isn't as great as it could be, and honestly? It's pretty much a filler, but I really wanted to give those of you who are still interested in reading this, an update. So, here you all go!**

**Chapter 11**

_4 Months Pregnant_

"Whoa, it looks like you're starting to let yourself go, Lopez. Having a wife isn't as fun as you thought it'd be, huh?" That stupid secretary in orthopedics said to me as I passed by the nurse's station, all her little friends laughing along in a taunting manner. I was about to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on their asses, but unfortunately, my baby had other ideas. And by other ideas, I mean my baby sent me sprinting towards the nearest restroom to puke my guts out. As I make my way towards the bathroom, I hear the rambunctious laughter spilling out of my former conquests, the sounds following me down the hallway. Though, Britt and I have never actually told anyone working here, besides Donovan, Puck, Kitty, Marley, Molly, Lydia, and Chief Shah that I'm pregnant, it doesn't seem that we have to make any sort of announcement. My bulging belly is announcement enough, though, judging by the crude remarks I've been receiving, it seems as if my coworkers think I'm getting fat, instead of being pregnant. I'm not quite sure how to feel about that as of yet…

As I walk into the furthest stall, locking the door behind me, I kneel in front of the toilet on the disgusting floor, and begin expelling my soul into that toilet bowl, making unnaturally high-pitched retching noises. When it feels as if no more puke is forthcoming, I take several deep breaths, trying to calm my nausea, haziness, and rapidly pounding heart. As soon as I feel it's safe enough to get up, I flush the toilet and stand back up, pushing my way out of the stall and over to the sinks where I catch a blonde doctor standing nearby with a bottle of water in their hand being held out towards me.

Kitty.

"Here, drink this. Also," she fetches out a stick of gum out of her scrub pocket and offers it to me before continuing. "Chew this." Kitty says to me with a kind smile. I smile at her in thanks and take the items being offered to me. I rinse my mouth out with the water and then spit it out into the nearest sink before taking a few gulps; puking always makes me thirsty. I then unwrap the stick of gum and begin chewing, humming in delight when I taste the spearmint-y goodness.

"Thanks. That was thoughtful of you." I tell her sincerely. She just shrugs at me and rolls her eyes in a playful manner.

"Seriously, don't mention it. I have a reputation to maintain as the hospital's resident bitch. I'm supposed to hate everyone here."

"Except Marley." I tell her with a smirk which she reciprocates.

"Except Marley." She states with a smile. "But as you know, I'm extremely fond of your wife, plus I've known you, Puckerman, and Martinez for over 10 years now…I was bound to end up liking you all eventually." She finishes off with a playful shrug. "Anyway, Lopez, you look fine now, and some of us have patients and interns to look after, you included, so get your ass together and go back out there." Kitty says to me in her usual bitch tone, though the playful twinkle in her eyes makes me know that she isn't serious. I smile kindly at her.

"Thanks, Kitty." I tell her sweetly. She rolls her eyes playfully at me and shrugs.

"Don't mention it. No, seriously, _don't_. " And with that, she walks out of the bathroom, me trailing closely behind.

Time to go back out there and find my damn interns.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Do I even want to know?" I ask as I walk into my newest patient's room to find none other than Rachel freaking Berry-Fabray. Rachel smiles sheepishly at me as I pick up the chart at the foot of her bed, flipping it open to read over her injuries. My eyes narrow into slits as I finish reading it over and then I look up to her, watching her watch me with that sheepish smile still in place. "How the fuck did you manage to sprain your wrist, your ankle, your shoulder, and fracture 3 ribs? What the hell were you doing to cause this much to damage?!" I ask with my voice slightly raised, Rachel's face taking on a bewildered expression at the obvious frustration in my voice, that may or may not have been tinged with a bit of concern.

"It almost sounds like you care about me, Santana…" Rachel says teasingly, causing my eyes to narrow at her further and a scowl to make its way onto my face. At this expression, she snaps her mouth shut and wipes the sheepish smile off of her lips. "I uh…well you see, Dr. Lopez-Pierce…I…well…it's a funny story…" Rachel starts rambling incoherently, causing my anger to flare up. I don't even know why I'm so angry and distraught right now. I mean, it's just fucking Berry… and it's not even like she got seriously hurt, just a shitload of sprains and fractures that will heal with time… What the fuck is going on with me? Before I even know what's happening, I see Rachel's face swimming with alarmed concern. "San, are you crying?" She asks in alarm. I swipe my thumb on my cheeks and pull pack to see that it's wet. What the actual fuck?

"You shut your face, Berry! I am not crying! I just…I don't understand how you could be so careless. I don't even know what you were doing to cause this much damage! Gosh, what if you died?! What would happen to Quinn and Angie and Lily and your dads and Judy and me! God, Berry! You're so inconsiderate!" I yell at her, not fully understanding what the fuck is happening right now. I mean, one moment I'm annoyed and then the next thing I know, I'm crying over Rachel fucking Berry's well-being.

"I-I-I'm so sorry. San? I didn't realize you'd be so distraught over me hurting myself. I'm fine though, these are wounds that time will easily heal. I mean… at least nothing is broken, right?" Rachel reasons, watching me with cautious eyes, though the amusement in her eyes isn't lost on me.

"You think this is a joke, Berry!" I say to her, as more tears stream down my face. Her eyes widen in alarm, wiping her features clear of any amusement.

"What? No! It's not that! I just…" Before she can finish her rambling, the door to her room opens, revealing Quinn and Brittany stepping inside. When the two blondes take in the sight of my tear stained face and Rachel's frightened expression, Brittany rushes over to me, rubbing her hand over my lower back soothingly, while Quinn sits at Rachel's bedside, staring at her questioningly.

"What happened, babe? Are you alright?" Britt asks soothingly into my ear, causing my raging hormones to mellow out. I sniffle a few times before my crying begins to cease.

"I-I'm okay…" I tell her. Quinn eyes me with a smirk from her spot on the bedside chair. I scowl at her and snap. "What?!" Her smirk grows even larger at my tone of voice.

"Those pregnancy hormones are getting to you now. I can tell. Did you get irrationally scared, frustrated and angry, all in a matter of seconds?" Quinn asks with amusement, causing me to resignedly nod my head. "Blame the hormones."

"Ugh, this baby hates me."

"Our baby doesn't hate you, he or she just wants mommy to know that they are alive and healthy." Brittany says with a smirk on her face as well. I do not appreciate everyone smirking at me.

"Whatever. Anyway, dwarf, how the hell did you end up in here? What were you doing to cause all of those sprains and fractures?" I ask Rachel after a moment of silence, no longer feeling any of the earlier frustration, anger and worry, but only feeling my curiosity spike. Rachel and Quinn both flush at my question, throwing sheepish smiles in my direction. A part of me wants to drop this subject because there is no doubt in my mind that whatever they have to say, may just scar me for life and give me visuals that I'd never wanted to have in the first place, but then at the same time….I'm still undeniably curious to see how anything they could have been doing, could have led to Rachel's current state. "Are you going to tell me or not?" I ask in an exasperated tone, exchanging a curious look with Brittany.

Quinn sighs, her face turning an unnatural shade of red before opening her mouth to answer. "Well, you see….Rachel and I bought one of those loft beds for our guest room and we got your brother and your father to come move it in for us. So um…as you know, Lily is at pre-k and Angie is with Sam and Mercedes today, so Rach and I decided that we wanted to test out the new bed. So while we were in the middle of…"testing"….Rachel may have, accidentally, flipped over the railings at the side of the bed…and fell off…and she kind of landed on the floor awkwardly…and I may have fallen off of the bed right after her…landing on top of her, while her tiny body may have broken my fall….hence why she has all of these injuries…" Quinn finishes quietly, eyeing Britt and I warily. Britt and I look at each other and then back at the married couple in front of us before bursting out into laughter. Quinn and Rachel practically turn purple with embarrassment as Britt and I continue to laugh at their expense.

"Holy shit. That is priceless." I say through my breathy laughter.

"Shut up, as if you and Britt have never had a sex accident before." Rachel mutters with a scowl on her face. Britt and I smirk at each other and then look back at them.

"Of course we haven't. We're amazing at sex." Brittany says cockily causing me to crack up. I laugh and I laugh until a fluttering in my belly causes my laughter to halt. My eyes widen in surprise when I feel that fluttering feeling in my stomach again. Britt looks at me in concern. "You okay, babe? What happened?" Britt asks quietly, while Quinn and Rachel stare at us in concern from their spot on the hospital bed. I feel tears well up in my eyes as I look up towards Britt, a teary smile on my face.

"I felt our baby move." I tell Britt in awe, her eyes widening in surprise at that. She places the palm of her hand on my belly, trying to see if she can feel any of the movement. When I feel the flutter in my stomach again, Britt furrows her brows in frustration.

"I don't feel anything." She says dejectedly. I smile sympathetically at her and brush an unruly strand of hair behind her ear.

"Maybe when the baby starts kicking, you'll be able to feel that." I tell her with a smile, which she tries to return, but fails.

"Yeah, maybe…" She says with a shrug. When I hear quiet chatter behind me, I remember that we're still in Rachel's hospital room, so I turn around to catch my loser friends smiling softly at me and Britt.

"Are you in pain, Rachel?" I ask her, switching into professional mode. Rachel shakes her head in the negative so I nod at her. "Good, I'll be back later to examine you during afternoon rounds." I tell her. She nods at me. "See you two later, try not to have sex in the hospital bed. I don't want to come back seeing that any of your bones are actually broken." I tell them with a smirk, causing them to blush again. "Come on, Britt." I say, grabbing Brittany's hand in mine and pulling her out of the room.

As we walk out of Rachel's room, I notice that the dejected expression is still on Britt's face. She looks sad…more than sad, really. She looks tired and exhausted. How have I not noticed this before? There are dark circles under her eyes and her usual sparkly blue eyes have dulled to a duller shade of blue. How long has she looked like this and why am I just noticing this now? As I open my mouth to badger my wife with questions, I feel my earlier nausea begin to return. Before I realize what's happening, I'm already running towards the nearest restroom, Brittany hot on my heels.

I guess I'll have to find another time to figure out what's wrong with Britt. Right now, it's time for my Linda Blair impersonation.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Later that night_

"What do you want for dinner, Britt?" I ask my wife softly as I watch her sit on the living room couch, staring at the television screen absently. I walk over to the couch and take the seat beside her, nudging her shoulder with mine. She snaps her gaze up to me, the haziness in her blue orbs disappearing.

"Huh?"

"I asked what you wanted to eat for dinner." I repeat softly. She shrugs and offers me a weak smile.

"Whatever you want is fine with me." Britt says with a shrug, looking back to the television screen. I continue looking at her, studying her profile, trying to figure out what's wrong. She's been weird since earlier today in Rachel's hospital room. I know she's upset that she didn't get to feel the baby move, but really, I'm starting to think it's more than just that. Earlier today when I _really_ looked at her, I was frightened with what I saw. Not because I didn't find her beautiful, because there will never be a time where I don't find Britt to be the most beautiful woman in the world, it's just, she looked rough. Tired, exhausted, sad. All of the things that Britt is usually the opposite of. I'm now 3 times as worried as I was earlier today.

"What's wrong with you, Britt?"

"Nothing. I'm fine" She says nonchalantly. I scoff at her, causing her to look at me with pursed lips.

"You are not fine. You've been distant all day." I point out to her, causing her to scoff at me this time.

"I have not been distant. I've been by your side most of the day. Any time during the day that I wasn't with _you_, I was with a _patient_. You know, because I am a _doctor_ and that is my _job_. I'm sorry that I can't follow after you all day, I really am, but we both have jobs to do." Britt says bitterly, causing me to be taken aback.

"Where is all of this coming from? Does my presence suddenly annoy you now? I never asked you to follow me around all day and never have I ever implied that I am more important than you doing your job. What's really going on with you, Britt?" I ask her softly, though some frustration is spilling out into my tone. She shrugs at me in response and gets up from her spot on the couch, walking towards our bedroom. I quickly get up and follow after her, walking into the room to see her crawling into her side of the bed, turning her back to the door. I sigh to myself and walk back out into the living room, shutting off the television before walking back into our bedroom. I close the bedroom door behind me as I enter and crawl into my side of the bed, lying down on my side to face my wife's back. We lay in silence for what seems like hours, but in reality is only 10 minutes. "Why are you mad at me?" I ask her quietly. I hear her let out a long sigh before her body shuffles over to face me.

"I'm not mad at you, okay? I'm just exhausted and tired. All I want to do, is sleep. Okay? Can we just talk in the morning?" She says to me gently. I let out a long breath.

"If you say so, Britt. We'll talk tomorrow then. Goodnight."

"Night, San." She says, leaning forward to place a reassuring kiss on my forehead.

Though that kiss didn't reassure me at all. There's something wrong with my wife and I am going to figure it out. I _will_ get her to talk to me. I _will_ find out what's wrong.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasn't what you all were expecting. Anyway, the next two chapters will be from Brittany's POV and will be very Brittany and Brittana-centric. We'll get deeper into Britt's thoughts and feelings about the pregnancy and so on, so I really do hope you all enjoyed the chapter and stick around for that. I will try to update again over the weekend, but no guarantees though. Until next time!**


End file.
